


Be Mor(e)

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Winter Soldier kennt nichts außer Grausamkeiten. Nach seiner Befreiung aus Hydras Klauen erinnert sich James Barnes jedoch an eine Frau, die ihm beigestanden hat und er unbedingt finden muss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vom ersten Augenblick an hatte er gewusst, dass sie anders war als die Leute um ihn herum. Kein Wissenschaftler, kein Soldat - eine einfache Frau in einem braunen Mantel gekleidet. Unter ihrer Kapuze lugten braune Haarsträhnen hervor, die sich mit jedem Lufthauch leicht bewegten. Wie Blätter im Wind ...  
Sie hielt sich fern von ihm und den Männern. Eine Beobachterin oder Zuschauerin, die zusehen wollte, wie der Winter Soldier wieder bestraft wurde. Er visierte sie an, während ihr Blick allein ihm galt. An diese Augen würde er sich hoffentlich immer erinnern, so verschieden wie sie waren.   
Grün und blau.   
Er wollte von ihnen träumen. Das einzige Licht in seiner Dunkelheit. Etwas Gutes in all dem Schlechten, das ihn umgab.   
»Mor.«   
Sie regte sich, wandte sich dem Mann hinter ihr zu, der ihre Kapuze nach hinten schlug. Unter gesenkten Lidern schaute sie zu ihm zurück. Wenn ihr Name Mor war, konnte sie kein Mensch sein. Vielleicht ein Engel, der gekommen war, um ihm beizustehen.   
»Komm, meine Kleine. Das hier ist nicht für deine Augen bestimmt.«  
Weil sie ihn gleich folterten. Ihm unerträgliche Schmerzen zufügten, weil er wieder einmal nicht gehorcht hatte. Seine Strafe. Er musste sie erdulden, wenn er nicht noch größere Qualen erleiden wollte. Also hielt er still, als sie ihm das Mundstück zwischen die Zähne schoben.   
Sie beobachtete ihn weiter und wandte den Blick selbst dann nicht ab, als seine Schreie von den Wänden widerhallten. Seine Sicht genauso schwand wie seine Erinnerungen. Zum Glück fiel er irgendwann in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit, wo er träumen konnte und seine Ruhe fand.  
Er öffnete erst die Augen, als etwas Kühles seine Stirn berührte und diese seltsamen Augen sich über ihm klärten. _Mor_  – ihr Name war Mor. Das wusste er, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, woher.   
»Alles wird gut.«  
Ihre Stimme war sanft. Sie legte sich wie ein Pflaster auf seine Wunden, die sie vorsichtig behandelte, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Selbst seinen Metallarm berührte sie ohne Scheu.   
»Soldat.«  
Seine Muskeln straften sich bereit für eine neue Mission. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr, seinem Auftraggeber.   
»Ruh' dich aus, Soldat.«  
Auf Kommando schloss er die Augen und fiel in den Schlaf. Sie glich keinem der Anderen.   
Er mochte sie.


	2. II

_Der Wind frischte auf, dass er sich nach seiner Zielperson umsehen musste. Wenn ein Sturm aufzog, mussten sie wieder zurück zur Basis. Er folgte dem Pfad den Hügel hinauf, den sie genommen hatte._

_»Soldat«, hieß sie ihn willkommen und er blieb s_ _tehen, wartete auf einen neuen Befehl, »setz dich zu mir.«_

_Er kniete mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag neben ihr nieder. Überall konnten Gefahren lauern - für sich und für sie. Strafen drohten ihm, wenn er sie, auf welche Art auch immer, verlor._

_»Es ist friedlich, nicht wahr?«_

_Sie blickte mit ihren seltsamen Augen zu ihm auf, als erwartete sie wirklich eine Antwort auf diese Frage. Niemand stellte ihm welche. Nicht solche ... es ging immer nur darum, ob er den Befehl verstanden hatte. Da gab es nur Ja oder Nein. Ihre Kapuze fiel nach hinten, sodass ihre Haare vom Wind in Bewegung versetzt wurden. Es lenkte ihn ab. Er runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sein Kopf zu schmerzen begann._

_»Soldat.«_

_Ihre Stimme half ihm, sich neu zu fokussieren. Sie löste den Schmerz auf. Als er auf sie hinunterschaute, blickte sie hinab auf das Dorf, das in einiger Entfernung lag. Der Wind wurde stärker und riss an ihren Kleidern. Er könnte schwören, dass sie trauriger wurde. Ihre Schultern sackten kaum merklich hinab, ehe sie aufstand und über ihr Kleid strich._

_»Wir gehen Soldat.«_

_Wie gewohnt, schaute er sich nach eventuellen Gefahren um. Auf sein Nicken hin folgte sie ihm zurück zum Wagen. Irgendwo in der Ferne grollte Donner und ein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er innehalten musste. Dass er auf sie warten sollte, weil sie das Herannahen eines Gewitters mochte. Den Duft, der in der Luft lag. Die Geräusche. Gewissheit, dass die Natur in diesem Moment mehr Macht als der Mensch besaß._

_Wieder runzelte er die Stirn, während er sich fragte, woher er das wusste. Es musste ihm vor der Mission eingeprägt worden sein. Manchmal ließ ihn sein Gedächtnis im Stich._

_»Soldat.«_

_Er drehte sich nach ihr um und sein Blick folgte ihrem Finger, den sie zum Himmel emporhob._

_»Sieh nur.«_

_Über ihnen sammelten sich dunkle Wolken an, aus denen Blitze hervorschossen. Ein Donnergrollen jagte das Nächste, aber was er noch mehr bewunderte, war sie. Wie sie dort mit geschlossenen Augen stand, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und beide Arme ausstreckte. Sie hieß das Gewitter willkommen._

_»Gern geschehen«, murmelte sie schließlich, als sie an ihm vorbei zum Wagen ging. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr irritiert nachzusehen. Er verstand kein Wort. Seine Zielperson benahm sich merkwürdig. Musste er das in seinem Bericht erwähnen, wenn sie wieder in der Basis waren? Dazu gab es kein Protokoll, an das er sich halten musste._

_»Kommen Sie, Soldat.«_

_Den Blick noch einmal zum Himmel schweifend, tat er wie befohlen. Sie zog sich wieder ihre Kapuze über den Kopf, als der Motor startete. Wenn sie es nicht tat, wurden sie wütend._

_Heute drohte ihm keine Strafe. Keine Schmerzen._

 

»Daran habe ich mich heute erinnert.«

Ein Traum. Durchaus möglich, dass es eine Mischung aus Realität und Wunsch war. Vom ersten Tag seiner Therapie an, die ihm mehr oder weniger aufgezwungen wurde, hatte er sich geschworen, dass er kein Geheimnis ausplauderte. Dass er sie mit sich ins Grab nahm.

Inzwischen, oder eher seit er von _ihr_  träumte oder sich an _sie_ erinnerte, nahm er diese einzigartige Chance wahr. Diese Psychologin konnte ihm helfen. Sie würde nichts dazu beitragen, dass er Hydra aus seinem Kopf bekam. Das saß zu tief in seinem Verstand. Aber sie konnte mit ihm _Mor_  finden. 

»Gibt es Einzelheiten, die Ihnen noch einfallen, Sergeant Barnes?«

»Nein«, gestand er, »außer, dass es eine der wenigen Nächte gewesen ist, die ich gut geschlafen habe.«

»Weil Sie keine Schmerzen erdulden mussten?«

»Das nehme ich an, ja. Genau kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern.«

»Diese Frau namens Mor ... wissen Sie, ob es ihr richtiger Name ist?«

»Nein.«

Er war sich dessen nur sicher. Daran hegte er keinen Zweifel, obwohl sie einander nie vorgestellt wurden oder sie ihren Namen je erwähnt hatte. Jedenfalls konnte er sich auch daran nicht erinnern.

»Wissen Sie, was sie bei Hydra war?«

»Nein.«

Eine Frau wie Mor konnte alles Mögliche gewesen sein. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie keine Assassine war. Hydra hätte sie zusammen ausgebildet, mit den anderen Winter Soldier.

»Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass sie eine Attentäterin war.«

Es widerstrebte ihn, sie als Mörderin zu sehen. Wenn Hydra sie benutzte wie ihn, was durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag, würden sie dafür büßen. 

»Mit anderen Worten ist sie ein Mysterium wie Sie, Sergeant Barnes. Ich denke, wir machen an dieser Stelle Schluss für heute. Was meinen Sie?«

»Einverstanden.«

»Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.«

Er schüttelte ihre Hand, bevor er in den Warteraum trat. Dort saß bereits Steve und lächelte ihn an.

»Wie war’s?«

Der Mann, den die Welt nur als Captain America kannte, ging davon aus, dass sie die Vergangenheit besprachen. Sie taten es ja auch, aber nicht so wie sich Steve das vorstellte.

»Gut, denke ich.«

»Das freut mich.«

Es fühlte sich immer merkwürdig an, seinen Freund wieder um sich zu haben und von diesem berührt zu werden. Er unterdrückte den Impuls, Steves Hand von seiner Schulter zu schlagen und erwiderte das Lächeln.

»Mich auch.«

 

Steve hatte er mehr zu verdanken, als er je in Worte fassen könnte. Dank den Avengers saß er nicht im Gefängnis oder stand kurz vor der Hinrichtung. Er schuldete Stark dafür noch was.

»Tony möchte heute mit dir etwas ausprobieren. Wenn es für dich okay ist.«

Experimente. Er wollte kein Teil mehr von welchen sein.

»Ist es nicht, tut mir leid.«

Steve nickte verständnisvoll, aber konnte er sich auch nur im Ansatz vorstellen, wie es in der Hand Hydras war? Wie es _wirklich_  war und was es bedeutete? 

»Ich möchte niemanden in meinem Kopf lassen.«

»Das ist in Ordnung, Bucky. Erst, wenn du bereit bist.«

Was noch eine Ewigkeit dauern würde, aber niemand von ihnen aussprach. Allerdings wurde es Zeit, ein Thema anzuschneiden.

»Es gibt durchaus etwas, das Stark für mich tun kann. Sofern er bereit dazu ist.«

»Natürlich ist er das. Worum geht’s?«

»Ich ... es gibt da jemanden, den ich finden muss. Aber die Sache hat einen Haken: ich erinnere mich praktisch an nichts, was helfen würde, sie zu finden.«

»Sie? Eine Frau?«

Steve horchte auf, was ihn kaum verwunderte. James Barnes kannte dieser schließlich als Draufgänger und Frauenhelden. Eine einfache Zeit in einer turbulenten ... sein Kopf schmerzte, wenn er daran zurückdachte. 

»Ich weiß nur, wie sie aussieht -  _aussah -,_ und ihren Namen.«

»Das reicht für Tony. Wenn wir im Tower sind, sag ich ihm bescheid.«

Da war er sich nicht so sicher. Wenn sie im Tower waren, wollte er erst einmal seine Ruhe, ehe er sich mit Stark auseinandersetzte. Der Mann kostete ihn große Anstrengungen - körperlich wie mental. Wenn er ihm allein begegnete, so war er sich sicher, brachte er Stark um.

 

»Buck?«

Er sah seinen Freund fragend an, als sie vor ihren Zimmern standen und wartete. Steve bestand darauf, dass ihre Räume nicht weit davon entfernt waren. Für den Fall, dass der Winter Soldier übernahm. Steve legte ihm erneut eine Hand auf die Schultern.

»Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist. Ich hab dich vermisst.«

»Danke.«

Das war erbärmlich. Mehr konnte er sich jedoch nicht abringen, was es auch nicht besser machte. Er sah Steve an, dass dieser etwas enttäuscht war.

»Du bist ein Halt für mich.« Ein schwacher Trost, aber es freute ihn, dass Steve sich mit einem Schmunzeln zurückzog.

»Bis später, Buck.«

»Bis später.

 

 


	3. III

Er hatte Tony Starks Vater kurz gekannt. Einen klugen Mann wie ihn vergaß selbst ein Winter Soldier nicht. Howard Stark war seiner Zeit weit voraus gewesen und dessen Sohn ebenfalls. Dieser hatte ein Wesen namens Ultron erschaffen. Eine künstliche Intelligenz, das die Erde beschützen sollte. Am Ende wollte Ultron alles zerstören.

Steve sagte, dass sich Tony für diese Ereignisse die Schuld gab. Verließ seitdem kaum noch sein Labor im Tower. Als sie die Schleuse betraten, sahen sie bereits die Dutzend flackernden Bildschirme um Stark herumschwirren.

»Oh je«, murmelte sein Freund, ehe er die Schleuse passierte.

»Willkommen, Captain. Sergeant Barnes.«

Er hielt sich im Hintergrund, während Steve sich mit Friday unterhielt. Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, es ebenfalls zu tun. Es war schon schwer, mit Menschen zu reden. Skurril, mit einem Computer zu kommunizieren.

»Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass der gute Sergeant eingewilligt hat?«

Stark behielt noch immer die Bildschirme im Auge, aber er teilte seine Aufmerksamkeit mit ihnen.

»Schicker Anzug. Musst du noch mal weg?«

»Ja, aber es macht nichts, wenn ich mich verspäte. Du weißt ja, dass ich auf einen großen Auftritt Wert lege.«

Die beiden Männer grinsten sich an, bevor sie ernst wurden. Steve musterte die Bildschirme.

»Woran arbeitest du?«

»Nichts Relevantes. Friday, übernehme für mich.«

»Natürlich, Mr. Stark.«

 

Gespräch verlief kurz.

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es einer der Männer eilig hatte. Sie unterhielten sich über Kleinigkeiten, während Stark ihn immer wieder nach Informationen fragte. Dessen Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen, da es kaum Anhaltspunkte gab.

Er erwartete auch keine, was Mor betraf. Eine gewisse Freude darüber, dass er sich überhaupt an etwas erinnerte, sollte ihnen zumindest ein Lächeln entlocken. Weder Stark noch Steve schauten ihn aufmunternd an. Sie tauschten einen Blick, von dem er wusste, dass sie versuchen würden, ihn hinzuhalten. Es war zu wenig für eine Suchaktion.

»Mit meiner Erfindung könnten wir mehr erfahren als nur drei Buchstaben und eine Augenfarbe. Ich gebe zu, es sind ungewöhnliche Details, aber ...«

»Ich lasse niemanden mehr an meinen Verstand«, stellte er klar, auf sich stolz, dass er den Mann ihm gegenüber nicht an die Gurgel sprang, »die Erinnerungen müssen von selbst kommen.«

Das hatte selbst die Psychologin bei der ersten Sitzung gesagt. Daher schied eine Hypnosetherapie aus, solange er nicht selbst darauf bestand. Außerdem gab es da diese Bedingung, die er den Avengers gestellt hatte, bevor er sich bei ihnen einquartierte. Er gab nur auf freiwilliger Basis Informationen preis. S.H.I.E.L.D. nahm ihn nicht ins Kreuzverhör und diese Frau Wanda hielt sich ebenfalls von ihm fern.

»Dann sollte dir klar sein, dass ich nichts oder alles Mögliche finde.«

»Damit kann ich leben.«

Wenn er sich an mehr Dinge erinnerte, was hoffentlich der Fall war, schränkte es die Suche ein.

»Gut, Friday kümmert sich darum. Gibt es noch etwas, womit ich behilflich sein kann? Eine neue Garderobe vielleicht?«

Macht Stark sich über ihn lustig? Er schaute hinunter auf seine Sachen, fand aber keinen Grund, warum er sich neue besorgen sollte. Er trug immer schwarz. Sein Messer in den Stiefeln ... ah, jetzt glaubte er zu verstehen.

»Im Moment nicht, danke.«

»Später, Tony«, pflichtete ihm Steve bei und lächelte ihn über die Tischplatte hinweg an, »wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.«

»Was sind auch siebzig Jahre, was? Wir ihr wollt, ich mach mich auf dem Weg. Friday beginnt sofort mit der Suche. Nicht wahr, Friday?«

»Natürlich, Boss.«

Stark grinste bei dem Titel.

»Ich liebe es, wenn sie das sagt.«

 

 

_Ein langer dunkler Gang lag vor ihm. Eiserne Türen säumten die Wände. Zellen. Er vernahm das Wimmern hoher Stimmen. Möglicherweise Frauen oder Kinder, aber er hatte nicht den Auftrag, nachzusehen._

_Sein Weg führte ihn geradeaus und durch diese Tür am Ende, hinter der seine Zielperson wartete. Sechsunddreißig Schritte begleiteten ihn diese Geräusche, gefolgt von schweren Schritten. Sie begleiteten ihn mit geladenen Waffen._

_Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis ein Soldat an ihm vorbei schritt und die Tür öffnete. Sonnenlicht berührte ihn und er fühlte die Wärme, als hätte er sie eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr spüren dürfen._

_Auf dem Hof stand ein Geländewagen, daneben seine Zielperson. Sie. Ihr brauner Mantel hatte Flecken. Dunkel verfärbten sie den Stoff am Saum, aber er konnte nicht ausmachen, was es war._

_Ihr Blick galt weder ihm noch den Soldaten, sondern dem Tor vor ihr. Etwas war geschehen. Ein undefinierbarer Geruch lag in der Luft. Rauch und irgendetwas noch. Es stank._

_»Einsteigen.«_

_Sie bewegte sich nur langsam zum Auto. Eine Hand auf dem Bauch und das Gesicht weiter in Richtung Tor haltend. Ungewöhnlich. Er versuchte, einen Blick unter die Kapuze zu erhaschen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht. Stand lediglich still vor der Wagentür, bis er sie öffnete. Als er auf der Fahrerseite einstieg, sagte einer der Soldaten etwas zu ihr, woraufhin sie nickte. Ihre Finger krallte sie dabei in den Stoff ihres Mantels._

_»Öffnet das Tor!«_

 

_»Wie lautet Ihr Auftrag, Soldat?«_

_Seinen Blick wandte er für einen Moment von der Straße, um sie anzusehen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie sich danach erkundete. Es war ein Befehl, dem er gehorchte._

_»Die Zielperson Mor nach Moskau eskortieren.«_

_»Mos-kau«, murmelte sie leise vor sich, dass er die Stirn runzelte. Sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich, als sie ihn direkt in die Augen blickte. Ihr Lächeln wirkte traurig. Er wollte nicht, dass sie so aussah. Ihn so ansah._

_»Sehnsucht«_

_Seine Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Wort, während sie ihre schloss._

_»Treten Sie auf die Bremse, Soldat.«_

_Der Wagen stoppte mitten auf dem Weg. Er sah durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die Straße vor sich, die Hände noch auf dem Lenkrad._

_»Es tut mir leid, Soldat. Rostig.«_

_Die Augen kniff er zusammen. Wieso entschuldigte sie sich?_

_»Siebzehn.«_

_»N-nein.«_

_Ihm brach der Schweiß aus und er fasste sich an die Schläfen. Kopfschmerzen.  Warum bekam er sie jetzt?_

_»Morgendämmerung.«_

_»Aufhören.«_

_»Mensch.«_

_»Bitte.«_

_Er hatte so lange keine Strafe mehr erhalten. Keine Schmerzen mehr über sich erdulden müssen. Sie sperrten ihn weder ein noch ketteten sie ihn an die Wand. Er führte seine Befehle aus._

_»Neun.«_

_»Mor, bitte!«_

_Befehl ausführen. Um jeden Preis._

_Er trat auf das Gaspedal. Wenn er es schaffte ..._

_»Gutartig.«_

_Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine, als er das Lenkrad fester umklammerte. Befehl ausführen. Zielperson Mor nach Moskau eskortieren. Sie durfte nicht verletzt werden, auch nicht von ihm._

_»Willkommen. Eins.«_

_Tief holte er Luft, den Blick weiter auf die Straße gerichtet. Etwas berührte sein Gesicht. Strich ihm eine Haarsträhne zurück. Atem an seinem Ohr._

_»Güterwaggon«, flüsterte sie ihm zu und er ließ los. Der Wagen rollte langsam aus, als er sich ihr zuwandte. Eine Hand streckte sie aus, um die Tür zu öffnen und er ließ es geschehen. »Danke, Soldat. Folgen Sie der Straße zurück zur Basis. Nachdem Sie diesen Wagen zerstört haben, gehen sie zu Fuß.«_

_»Jawohl.«_

_»Eine gute Reise, Soldat.«_

_»Eine gute Reise«, wünschte er ihr. Blinzelte verwirrt über den Drang, ihr zu folgen, als sie die Straße entlang weiterging. Das war gegen seinen Befehl. Er startete den Wagen und setzte zurück._

 

»Bucky?«

Er öffnete die Augen.

»Ja?«

»Du hast geschrien.«

Daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern, erklärte aber seine heisere Kehle und dass sie ihn am Boden fixierten. An der Tür stand diese Frau, Wanda. Sie hielt ihn am Boden fest.

»Es geht mir gut«, erklärte er seinem am Boden knienden Freund und seufzte auf, als die unsichtbaren Ketten sich lösten, »es war nur ein Traum.«

»Was hast du gesehen?«

»Mor.«

Sie war geflohen, weil sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sie gehen zu lassen. Er rieb sich über die pochenden Schläfen, wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese verdammten Zauberworte noch in ihm nachhallten. Steve legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. Er gab ihm Halt.

»Hat Hydra sie gequält, dass du schreien musstest?«

»Nein. Ich bin nicht sicher, aber sie haben was mit ihr gemacht. Irgendwas, dass sie zur Flucht animiert hat.«

Er erzählte Steve alles, woran er sich erinnerte. Jedes noch so kleine Detail, das ihm einfiel und sein Freund holte aus seinem Zimmer einen Zeichenblock samt Stift. Wanda trat den Rückzug an.

»Es werden nur Skizzen, aber darauf hätte ich früher kommen sollen. Mach weiter.«

Mehrere lose Blätter lagen um sie herum, die Steve immer wieder in die Hand nahm, um daran zu arbeiten. Es war lange her, seit er seinen Freund hatte zeichnen sehen. Am meisten beeindruckte ihn die Skizze von Mors Gesicht. Das Bildnis sah ihr so ähnlich ...

»Vielleicht kann Tony damit was anfangen.«

»Vielleicht.«

Er war sich dessen nicht sicher. Auf den Blättern hatte Steve Ansätze von Lageplänen zu Papier gebracht.

»Soll ich noch bei dir bleiben? Falls du wieder Albträume hast.«

»Wie in alten Zeiten. Nur glaube ich, du warst derjenige mit den Albträumen.«

»Du erinnerst dich?«

Ungern machte er die Hoffnung zunichte, die in Steves Blick aufkeimte. Er setzte sich auf, ohne ihn anzusehen.

»Leg dich ins Bett, Rogers.«

»Ja, Sir.«

 

 


	4. IV

Steve nahm ihn mit zum Joggen, seit sie sich sicher waren, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging. Sein Freund zeigte ihm sogar seine Liste von Dingen, die er in den Jahren auf Eis verpasst hatte. Einige Dinge waren bereits durchgestrichen.

»Wenn du Lust hast, können wir sie zusammen abarbeiten. Es sind ein paar Sachen dabei, die dich interessieren könnten.«

»Ich hoffe, du meinst keine Frauen.«

Mit seinem alten Leben als James Barnes konnte er nicht umgehen und war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er je wieder so sein könnte. Wenn Steve ihm von den ganzen Frauengeschichten erzählte, wurde ihm mulmig zumute.

»Eigentlich meinte ich Musik.«

»Oh.«

»Wetten, ich drehe als Erster eine Runde?«

Schmunzelnd beendete er seine Dehnübungen. Sie waren beide Supersoldaten. Es dürfte ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen werden, aber Ablenkung kam ihm genau richtig. Dafür war er Steve dankbar.

»Du wirst meinen Staub schlucken.«

»Das werden wir ja sehen. Auf drei?«

Er nicke nur. Ihm war es schließlich egal, auf welches Zeichen hin sie losliefen.

»Drei.«

  
  


Am Ende hatte niemand oder sie beide gewonnen. Unwichtig.

Sie lagen im Gras, ohne aus der Puste zu sein und schauten hinauf zum Himmel. Fast wie früher, mit dem Unterschied, dass die letzten siebzig Jahre für jeden von ihnen ereignisreich waren.

»Peggy lebt noch. Sie ist die Einzige. Alle anderen sind … du weißt schon.«

Peggy. Carter.

Der Name sagte ihm was. Steve hatte sie gemocht und wenn ihn sein Gedächtnis nicht betrog, war ihm damals aufgefallen, dass sein Freund sich in sie verguckt hatte.

»Sie hat mir einen Korb gegeben.«

Damals hatte es sein Ego verletzt, aber jetzt fühlte er nichts dergleichen. Es war lange her.

»Wenn du willst, können sie mal besuchen.«

Diesen Vorschlag lehnte er ab. Peggy Carter - sie war Steves Bezugsperson, immer schon gewesen. Er kam sich nur wie ein Eindringling vor, wenn er sie aufsuchte.

»Es hat Zeit.«

Sie ja, aber Peggy Carter war inzwischen alt. So, wie es eigentlich auch für sie bestimmt gewesen war, bevor Hydra kam. Hydra hatte ihr Leben und das von vielen anderen zerstört. Er hasste sie dafür.

»Ich bin froh, dass zumindest eine Person, die dir wichtig war, überlebt hat«, bemerkte er und erntete dafür ein Kopfschütteln.

»Du hast es auch überlebt, Buck.«

Darauf erwiderte er nichts. James Barnes, wie er damals gewesen war, existierte auf wenigen Aufnahmen im Smithsonian Museum.  Er wusste, es konnte nie wieder wie früher sein. Die Frage, die er sich stellte, war, ob Steve mit dem neuen James Barnes genauso gut befreundet sein wollte.

»Ich möchte zurück zum Tower.«

  
  


»Donuts sind gar nicht übel, oder?«

Wenn Steve ihnen einen übrig gelassen hätte, könnte er vielleicht etwas dazu sagen. Stattdessen warf er die leere Tüte in den nächsten Mülleimer und wies auf die Wange seines Freundes.

»Da ist noch Zucker.«

»Oh, sorry. Doppeltes Sorry.«

»Ich hatte sowieso keinen Hunger.«

Die Lüge kam ihm leicht von den Lippen. Für Steve tat er es oft, um ihn vor irgendwas zu beschützen und war es vor sich selbst. Sein Freund durchschaute ihn nur selten. Ein Glück, auf das er sich nicht immer verlassen konnte.

»Wir hätten noch einen Markt suchen können.«

»Steve«, ermahnte er ihn, als sie den Lift betraten, »es ist okay, wie es ist. Du musst das alles nicht tun.«

»Und wenn ich es will? Für dich und auch für mich?«

Er starrte auf die sich schließenden Türen. Beschloss, dass es besser für sie war, wenn sie sich auf keine Diskussion einließen.

»Ich bin hier, oder nicht?«

»Aber wie lange?«

Das war die Frage, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Solange Steve ihn um sich lassen konnte oder wollte? Bis einer von ihnen den Anblick des Anderen nicht mehr ertrug? Es gab da diesen Abgrund zwischen ihnen und er fürchtete sich davor, dass Steve ihn überquerte.

»Solange du an das Gute in mir glaubst«, erklärte er schließlich, erleichtert, als die Türen sich öffneten. Sie mussten die Situation nicht mehr über sich ergehen lassen. Wenn er dachte, sein Freund ließ ihn gehen, irrte er sich gewaltig. Eine Hand umfasste seinen menschlichen Arm.

»Dir ist klar, dass das ‘für immer’ bedeutet?«

Immer wieder schaffte es Steve, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.

  
  


»Wenn ihr mir Caps Kunst vorstellen wollt, muss ich euch sagen, dass ich mein Verständnis beschränkt ist.«

»Es gibt doch tatsächlich etwas, das Tony Stark nicht kann. Mein Weltbild wurde soeben zerstört.«

Romanoffs Humor gefiel ihm, was er nie offen sagen würde. Ihre Anwesenheit bedeutete, jedes Mal ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit vor Augen zu haben. Unter ihrem Oberteil war diese Narbe vom Durchschuss. So oft wie sie bereits zwischen ihm und seinem Ziel gestanden hatte …

»Sehr witzig, Natasha. Darf ich jetzt erfahren, was unser guter Junge mir da mitgebracht hat? Ich will ein fleißiges Bienchen verteilen.«

Howard Stark war dafür bekannt gewesen, immer einen saloppen Spruch auf Lager zu haben, aber sein Sohn übertraf ihn. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er Steve verspottete. So sehr sein Freund es auch mit Humor nahm.

»Skizzen über alles, an das Bucky sich erinnert.«

»Friday, bitte scannen.«

Während sich der Computer an die Arbeit machte, schaute sich Romanoff die Zeichnungen an. Verzog keine Miene, ein echter Profi eben.

»Sie ist hübsch, wenn man auf solche - sie ist verdammt blass, oder - Frauen und Heterochromie steht. Übrigens ist das ein verflucht kräftiges blau, ist das Mitternachtsblau? Gibt es zu dem Kopf auch einen Körper?«

Seine Geduld mit Stark hing an einem losen Faden, der mit jedem Wort kürzer wurde. Ein Muskel zuckte in seiner Wange. Redete zu viel. Zu viel Blödsinn.

»Tony.«

»Ich muss sagen, dass ich erstaunt über Ihre Gelassenheit bin, Barnes.«

» _Tony._ «

Starks Lächeln und Aufmerksamkeit schenkte er Steve, ehe es wieder seinen Bildschirmen galt. Möglich, dass dieser Mann zu den Brilliantesten dieser Welt gehörte. Er mochte ihn jedoch immer weniger.

»So ein Lager habe ich schon einmal gesehen«, ließ Romanoff verlauten, »Frauen wurden dorthin gebracht, um die … nächste Generation in die Welt zu setzen.«

»Ich hoffe, du meinst damit nicht das, was ich gerade denke.«

Steve schluckte, ebenso Stark. Romanoff schaute beide nur an. Die unangenehme Wahrheit hatte sie nicht das erste Mal überbracht.

»Keine Bienchen und Blümchen. Diese Frau, die ihr sucht, war wahrscheinlich eine von ihnen.«

Er blinzelte mehrmals, konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was die Ex-Doppelagentin da von sich gab. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, während er stumm auf die Skizzen hinabschaute. Sein Bluck suchte das Portrait von Mor und der bittere Geschmack wandelte sich in einen Ekel erregenden. Hydra hatte alles Mögliche mit ihr angestellt, ohne, dass er es wusste. Sie war nett gewesen. Als Einzige in diesem ganzen Haufen, die um ihn herum schwirrten wie Bienen. So lange, bis sie ihn wegsperrten und er in der Dunkelheit seiner Zelle allein vor sich hin vegetierte. Selbst in diese Finsternis hatte sie ihm Licht gebracht. Eine Kerze auf den Boden gestellt und sich zu ihm in die Ecke gesetzt. Er sah es so deutlich vor sich, als wäre er da. Roch den muffigen Geruch. Fühlte ihre Körperwärme durch seine Kleidung.

» _Schlaf, Soldat.«_

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, während sie an seiner Seite Wache hielt. Dabei hätte sie wohl selbst Ruhe gebraucht. Nach allem, was sie mit ihr angestellt hatten. Und er hatte nie einen Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, was da vor sich ging. Ein Werkzeug wie er musste auch nur das wissen, was für einen Auftrag wichtig war …

»Buck, hey«, Steves Hand auf seiner ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er rückte ab, nur um zu sehen, dass er Abdrücke im Metall hinterlassen hatte.

»Ich bin in meinem Zimmer.«

Steve folgte ihm, obwohl es besser wäre, wenn er das nicht täte.

»Lass mich allein.«

Er versperrte seinem Freund den Weg in den Lift, wich dessen bittenden Blick auch nicht aus. Er war es, der um etwas bitten musste.

»Tu mir den Gefallen und geh. Das ist jetzt hilfreicher als deine Nähe. Ich ertrag es jetzt nicht.«

»Du erträgst dich selbst nicht, Buck. Du schämst dich gerade für etwas, für das du nichts kannst. Nie etwas konntest.«

Das stimmte. Es schmerzte in seiner Brust, dass Steve es ihm ins Gesicht sagte. Die Wahrheit schmeckte so bitter. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und sich von seinem Freund in die Arme nehmen.

»Es wird alles gut, Buck.«

 

In der Stille seines Zimmers erwog er, Stark an seinen Verstand experimentieren zu lassen. Den Gedanken verwarf er wieder. Meditation half, hatte Wilson einmal zu ihm gesagt und er schaltete die Anlage an.  Selbst das brachte keine Linderung. Er fühlte sich eher wie in einem goldenen Käfig, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab.

»Bucky? Wir haben was.«

Unter der Tür wurden Dokumente geschoben. Er musste nur hingehen, um sie zu holen, aber er blieb auf dem Bett sitzen. Das, was er sah, reichte ihm.

Die Aufnahme einer Überwachungskamera. Schwarz-Weiß. Eine Frau blickte direkt hinein. Ihre Augen besaßen keine Farbe, doch in seinen Gedanken waren sie das. Grün und blau.

»Mor.«

»Buck?«

»Lebt sie noch?« Mehr wollte er nicht wissen. Wenn sie bereits tot war, fühlte er sich so oder so schuldiger denn je und wenn sie lebte … musste er sie sehen.

»Komm raus und wir finden es gemeinsam heraus.«

Steve und seine Angebote. Es war nicht fair, dass sein Freund es war, der ihm die Hand reichte. Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, wartete er davor.

»Warum kommt es mir so vor, als hätten wir die Rollen getauscht?«

»Haben wir? Das ist mir bisher nicht aufgefallen.«

Der Schalk in Steves Augen strafte dessen Worten eine Lüge. Ein netter Aufmunterungsversuch, für den er ihm dankbar war.

»Auf geht’s.«

 


	5. V

_Er saß wieder in Ketten gelegt an der Wand. Etwas lief seine Nase hinunter, Blut, er konnte es schmecken. Schweiß rann an seinem Körper hinunter und hinter seiner Stirn pocherte es ununterbrochen. Mit einem Auge musste er sich im spärlichen Licht umsehen, das andere war zu geschwollen. Sie ließen ihn hier schmoren._   
_Irgendwas hatte er falsch gemacht. Einen Auftrag nicht wie gewünscht erfüllt. Das hier war seine Strafe und er kannte nicht einmal den Grund dafür. Sie würden es ihm sagen. Es ihm ins Gesicht schreien, während sie ihn weiter folterten, weil er nur so seine Lektion lernte._   
_Er ließ den Kopf langsam an die Steinmauer hinter ihm sinken und wartete._   
_Etwas anderes konnte er nicht tun._

_Ins grelle Licht blinzelnd, fokussierte er den Mann vor ihm. Sein Herr, der ihn an den Haaren packte und ihm ein Foto unter die Nase hielt._   
_»Finde sie und bring sie mir zurück. Lebend.«_   
_»Verstanden«, raunte er, während er sich das Gesicht der jungen Frau einprägte. Seine nächste Zielperson, ein neuer Auftrag und diesmal versagte er nicht. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, aber das war unwichtig. Sein Herr wollte sie und er bekam sie._

»Sol-dat.«  
 _Aus geweiteten, seltsamen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Ihre Finger krallten sich geradezu in seine Kleidung, je mehr er ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Nur ein kleines Stück bis zur Ohnmacht, aber sie kämpfte einen hoffnungslosen Kampf gegen ihn._  
 _»Sol … dat, n-nicht. Bitte.«_  
 _Er stieß sie gegen die Wand und fing ihren bewusstlosen Körper auf. Sein Blick blieb für einen Moment an dem Blutfleck an den Mauersteinen hängen. Etwas in ihm regte sich, das er schnellstmöglich abschüttelte. Niemand hatte ihn in diese Wohnung gehen sehen. Es würde vermutlich Wochen dauern, bis jemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte._  
 _Er kehrte der Wand den Rücken und brachte sie, wie befohlen, fort._

_»Mor. Du wirst jetzt büßen.«_   
_Sie zogen sie vom Beifahrersitz, ignorierten ihn. Kein Lob, aber auch keine angedrohten Strafen - zumindest nicht für ihn. Er sah ihnen nach, sah ihr bleiches Gesicht und seine Finger umklammerten das Lenkrad. Da war es wieder. Dieses Gefühl, das er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Als er sich wieder nach ihr umsah, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ihre Lippen formten Buchstaben. Soldat._   
_Hinter ihnen schlossen sich Türen. Sie brachten sie an einen schlimmen Ort. Blut tränkte diesen Boden und es herrschte  Finsternis, während Schreie von den Wänden widerhallten._   
_Er empfand etwas bei dem Gedanken, dass sie in diesen Raum eingeschlossen wurde._   
_Mitleid._   
_Reue._   
_Hass._   
_Schmerzen._

Ein ähnlicher Schmerz nagte in seiner Brust, als S.H.I.E.L.D. vor seinen Augen sämtliche Kryostasekapseln aus dem Lager in Gewahrsam nahm. Hill erntete das Lob für das Auffinden einiger Frauen, die seit Jahrzehnten als verschollen galten. Dabei hatte sie nur das genommen, was die Avengers noch vor ihrem Wissen ans Tageslicht gebracht hatten.   
»So läuft die Politik«, meinte Stark mit einem Glas in der Hand, »besser S.H.I.E.L.D. findet sie als der Verbrecher Winter Soldier, Barnes. Es gibt da draußen eine Menge Menschen, die Sie tot sehen wollen. Offiziell haben Sie Hausarrest.«  
Ihm waren Dinge wie 'offiziell' und 'inoffiziell' egal. Stark hatte die Basis gefunden, konnte das Gebiet genau scannen. Sie hätten nur dorthin fliegen müssen, um …  
»Ich will wissen, ob sie unter ihnen ist.«   
»Glaube kaum, dass Hill Sie auch nur in die Nähe von eine der Kapseln lässt.«   
Diese Frau hasste ihn. Er konnte verstehen, dass es auf seinen Mordversuch an Fury beruhte und aller Verbrechen als Winter Soldier. Sie war keineswegs damit glücklich, dass er auf freiem Fuß war. Ginge es nach ihr, saß er vermutlich in einer Todeszelle.   
»Können Sie das herausfinden, Stark?«  
»Was kann ich nicht?«  
Aufhören, von sich selbst überzeugt zu sein. Das war nur ein Beispiel, das ihm einfiel. Fürs Erste war er dem Mann für seine Bemühungen dankbar.  
»Alles in Ordnung?« Steve trat zu ihnen.   
»Nein«, antwortete er ehrlich. Sie saßen hier in diesem Raum fest, bis S.H.I.E.L.D. oder der Weltsicherheitsrat sich etwas überlegt hatten.   
»Wir wissen jedenfalls bald, dass du sie nicht dem Tod überlassen hast.«  
Daran glaubte er nicht. Über Jahrzehnte hinweg in Kryostase hatte Folgen für einen Menschen. Er war Zeuge davon geworden, wie normale Männer aus diesem Schlaf geholt worden waren und ihr Verstand nicht einmal mehr dazu reichte, einen Finger zu krümmen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie viele von diesen Frauen noch ein intaktes Gehirn hatten.   
»Sergeant Barnes?«  
Er sah auf und dem Agenten an der Tür direkt ins Gesicht, der unter seinem Blick die Finger langsam zur Waffe gleiten ließ.   
»Agent Hill möchte Sie sprechen.«  
Verlangte träfe es eher, aber er nickte abwesend. Was sollte sie von ihm wollen? Weitere Geheimnisse, die er mit sich herum trug …

»Dreiundzwanzig Jane Does. Es wird einen Haufen Arbeit, sie aus diesem Schlaf zu holen und ihre Namen herauszufinden. Direktor Fury dankt Ihnen.«  
»Sie wissen, warum ich das getan habe.«   
Es ging ihm nicht um diese dreiundzwanzig Frauen oder darum, ein geheimes Projekt zu entlarven, sondern um eine ganz bestimmte Sache. Eine Person.   
Hill nickte, ehe sie mit dem Kinn auf eine Kapsel wies, die gerade geöffnet wurde. Sie presste für einen Augenblick die Lippen zusammen. Genug, um ihn misstrauisch zu machen.  
»Ein Dank von Direktor Fury.«  
»Ein Dank?«  
»Gehen Sie, bevor ich es mir anders überlege, Barnes.«  
Ärzte holten die junge Frau aus der Kapsel, legten sie auf eine bereitstehende Trage. Er sah genug. Ihr blasses Gesicht. Braune Haare. Es könnte jede Beliebige sein, aber sie ließen ihn ihre Augenlider öffnen. Vorsichtig, als wäre sie aus Glas, berührte er ihre Wangen dabei.   
»Mor.«  
»Ist sie das?«  
»Ja«, raunte er und strich über die dunklen Stellen an ihrem Hals. Abdrücke, die zu seinen Metallfingern passten. Es schmerzte, sie anzusehen. Was er ihr angetan hatte …  
»Winter Soldier.«   
Mor nannte ihn – wenn sie denn aufwachte – sicher Schlimmeres. Hills Worte verloren daher an Bedeutung. Er konnte an seiner Vergangenheit nichts ändern, aber er durfte um Vergebung bitten.   
»Wieso gehen Sie nicht, um in Ihrem Ruhm zu baden?«  
»Vorsicht, Barnes. Ein Wort und ...«  
»Wir holen Mor hier raus, noch bevor sie bis drei zählen können.«  
Das erste Mal war er froh, Starks Stimme zu hören. Selbstsicher lächelte dieser Hill an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
»Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man mich bespitzelt. Übrigens hatten wir einen Deal, nicht wahr? Ich überlasse Ihnen alle Informationen zum russischen Lager und wir bekommen das, wonach wir eigentlich dort suchen wollten. Zugegeben, Mor hätte wirklich alles sein können. Pardon, dass ich nicht erwähnte, es handelte sich dabei um eine Frau.«  
»Direktor Fury ordnete an ...«  
»Dass ich die volle Verantwortung für Barnes und dessen kleines Mädchen übernehme. Dazu sorge ich dafür, dass S.H.I.E.L.D weitere Informationen über alles erhält, woran sich Barnes zukünftig erinnert.«  
Sie starrten sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in die Augen, bevor sich Hill abwandte und davon marschierte. Ärzte und er standen ratlos an der Trage. Was sollte man davon halten?   
»Nehmen Sie das Mädchen und wir verschwinden von ihr. Es kann sein, dass ich etwas … geschwindelt habe.«  
Und es tat ihm kein bisschen leid. Gut gelaunt schritt Stark an seiner Seite, behielt jedoch bis zum Wagen alles im Blick. Steve runzelte auf seinem Motorrad die Stirn und er konnte sich genau vorstellen wie unwohl sich sein Freund gerade fühlte.   
Sie entführten gerade eine bewusstlose Frau.


	6. VI

_Feigling, James_ , schalt er sich selbst. Statt an Mors Krankenbett dabei zu sein, wie langsam wieder Leben in ihren Körper kam, versteckte er sich in seinem Zimmer. Er kam nur heraus, um mit Steve zum Joggen zu gehen. Stellte wahrscheinlich einen Rekord nach dem anderen auf. Laufen war einfach. Es geschah automatisch und er musste nur die Geschwindigkeit bestimmen, mit er seine Füße auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Sein Instinkt riet ihm seit Tagen, dass es besser für sie alle wäre, wenn er verschwand.

Steve ließ ihn nicht gehen. Sein Freund kam jede Nacht her, um ihn von Mors Fortschritten zu berichten. Ihr erstes Blinzeln mit geschlossenen Augen. Das erste Fingerzucken. Ein Beinahe-Lächeln, von dem Sam überzeugt war, dass es von seiner Musik ausgelöst worden war. Jeder im Tower sprach mit ihr - mit Ausnahme von ihm. Sogar dieser Android Vision unterhielt Mor mit den Eigenheiten des 21. Jahrhunderts.

»Du solltest auch dabei sein.« Wie oft hörte er Steve das noch sagen? Wie oft musste er sich wiederholen?

»Ich kann nicht. Wenn sie aufwacht, sieht sie als Erstes das Monster.«

»Bucky.«

Er schloss die Augen, um seinem Freund nicht ansehen zu müssen. Am Ende begann er auch noch mit dieser Zuversicht.

»Lass mich allein, Steve.«

»Weil wir uns was geschworen haben, bleibe ich.« Steve rückte zu ihm ans Kopfende und streckte sich neben ihm aus. »Allerdings halte ich jetzt den Mund.«

Darüber musste er schmunzeln.

Einen Freund wie ihn hatte er einfach nicht verdient.

  


_Was empfinden Sie, wenn Sie daran denken, dass Mor Ihnen in die Augen sieht?_

Die Psychologin hatte ihm bei der letzten Sitzung mehrere Fragen auf einem Zettel notiert, von denen sie dachte, dass es ihm beim Treffen einer Entscheidung half. Sich seinen Ängsten stellen und der unangenehmen Wahrheit … solange er es nicht laut aussprechen musste, tat es ihm gut.

Er nahm den Kugelschreiber, blickte ihn wie die Frage eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an.

_Angst._

Sie würde ihrem Peiniger gegenüberstehen. Er, der an all dem eine nicht zu verachtende Mitschuld trug. Es war, als hätte er sie persönlich gefoltert.

_Sie war das einzig Gute in … dieser Existenz._

Und er hatte zugelassen, dass es zerstört wurde. Weil er nicht anders konnte. Der Winter Soldier war nie mehr als ein verdammtes Werkzeug gewesen.

_Mor sah in mir ein fühlendes … menschliches Wesen._

_Sie macht mir Kopfschmerzen._

Er rieb sich die Schläfen. Drängte seine Erinnerungen zurück. Für ihn war es unumgänglich, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.

»Bucky? Sie ist wach.«

_Das hast du die ganze Zeit gefürchtet, aber auch gewollt. Sie darf nicht so enden wie die anderen._

Die nie mehr als ein Häufchen Elend sein würden. Auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen, weil ihr Gehirn einfach nur noch Matsch war.

»Ich kann nicht.«

Stark hatte die Gefahr eines Hirnschlags nicht ausgeschlossen, wenn Mor sich nach dem Aufwachen aufregte. Der Winter Soldier stellte eine Bedrohung dar. Da half auch keine Hand auf seiner Schulter, welche sich in seine Haut drückte.

»Sie braucht dich jetzt.«

»Steve … ich könnte sie umbringen.«

»Die Narkosespritze in Tonys Hand auch.«

So sehr er Steve auch mochte, der konnte ein Arsch sein. Der Gedanke an einen Stark mit Beruhigungsmitteln …

Er handelte aus reinem Instinkt. Aufstehen. Ins Labor gehen. Stark außer Gefecht setzen. Im Lift beachtete er seinen Freund so lange, dass er ihm ins Gesicht sagen konnte, wie sehr er seine Worte bereuen würde.

»Ich weiß, aber du sitzt nicht mehr in deinem Zimmer.«

  


Nichts hätte ihn auf den Anblick vorbereitet, der sich ihm bot, als er an der Tür zum Krankenzimmer stand. Durch die eingelassene Scheibe konnte er hineinschauen. Stark brachte Mor gerade zum Lächeln. Etwas knackte und ihm wurde zu spät bewusst, dass es die Türklinke war.

»Hey, krieg dich wieder ein.«

Zähne zusammengebissen, ignorierte er den bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und griff mit seine Menschenhand nach dem Griff. _Bleib ruhig_ , ermahnte er sich, ehe er die Tür öffnete. Wirklich nichts hätte ihn je darauf vorbereiten können. Mors Lächeln erstarb. Seinen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer nahm es gleich mit sich. Zumindest regte sie sich nicht auf.

»Sergeant Barnes.«

Starks Begrüßung sorgte dafür, dass sie sich auf ihn konzentrierte. Mor krauste die Nase und formte seinen Namen stumm mit den Lippen.

»B-barnes.« Mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen brachte sie nicht heraus, aber es klang … schön. Irgendwie.

»James Barnes, ma’am.«

»J-ja …«

»Bitte. Nicht überanstrengen.«

Die Mor, an die er sich erinnern konnte, gehorchte nur selten. Wann es ihr passte und sie ignorierte Stark gekonnt.

»Jam … J-james.«

Ihr Lächeln nahm ihm einen Teil der Angst. Trotzdem registrierte er ihren unsicheren Blick hinter ihn, wo sie wohl Soldaten vermutete.

»Dir wird niemand mehr wehtun.«

Bittere Galle schluckte er hinunter, als sie ihre Hand an ihren Hals legte. In sich gekehrt, und ihm gelang keine Entschuldigung. Er starrte nur auf ihre Finger. Wie sie sich seufzend zurücklehnte, um an die Decke zu starren. Ihre Lippen formten etwas. Ein kurzes Stoßgebet oder einfach nur ein Danke …

»Es ist vorbei, Mor«, ließ er sie wissen, »alles.« _Und es tut mir unsagbar leid_ , fügte er im Stillen hinzu, während er sich ihr langsam näherte. Seine Hände vergrub er in den Hosentaschen, doch ihr Blick galt seinem rechten Arm. Metall, vor dem sie nie zurückgewichen war. Auch jetzt wandte sie sich ihm zu und strich mit den Fingerspitzen an seinem Ärmel entlang. Eine Aufforderung, der er nachkam. Nicht, ohne ein gewisses Kribbeln in der Magengegend, welches bei ihrer Berührung drängender wurde. Sie zeichnete die einzelnen Glieder nach, was ihn dunkel an frühere Zeiten erinnerte. Er hatte immer teilnahmslos zugesehen.

»Wir sollten ihr jetzt Ruhe gönnen.«

Wenn ein Mensch aus dem Kryostaseschlaf erwachte, wollte man nicht allein sein. Man hatte viele Fragen. Stark wüsste sie zu beantworten. Der Mann war der Letzte, den er das tun ließ.

»Okay, da keiner reagiert, ist meine Aufgabe wohl erfüllt. Gute Nacht, Mor.«

»G-gute Nacht.«

»Nicht überanstrengen.«

Starks Zwinkern beantwortete sie mit einem Blinzeln. Hinter ihm gluckste Steve und auch ihm wollte es nicht gelingen, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Nicht jede Frau mochte diesen Mann.

»Komm, Tony, lass uns was trinken.«

»Ich glaube, ich muss an meinem Geschick feilen.«

»Eher an deinem Timing, mein Freund.«

Wenn Stark auch nur im Traum daran dachte, sich Mor anzunähern, hatten sie einen wirklich guten Grund, ihn einzusperren. Sie war zu kostbar, um an einen Lebemann wie den verschwendet zu werden. Schon gar nicht nach allem, was sie hatte durchmachen müssen.

»James.«

Würde er sich je daran gewöhnen können, seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören? Es klang weniger vertraut als bei Steve, aber es gefiel ihm trotzdem.

»Du behandelst mich immer wie einen Menschen. Ich wüsste zu gern, warum.«

Sie musste sich an Starks Worte halten, denn sie tippte nur mit einem Finger an seine Brust. Dort schlug zwar ein Herz, aber …

»Glaub mir, deines ist um einiges wertvoller.«

»Nein.«

»Oh doch.«

»Nein.«

»Natürlich.«

»Nein.«

Ihr Beharren weckte etwas in ihm. Er konnte die Erinnerung nicht fassen, aber das Gefühl war da, das er dabei empfunden hatte. Frustration. Verärgerung. Tief in sich begraben, da war er amüsiert gewesen. Woran er sich gerade versuchte zu erinnern, spielte sich bei ihr wohl deutlicher ab. Sie grinste, ehe sie sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm.

»Nein.«

Nur ein Wort. Ihm bedeutete es für den Moment die Welt. Wenn sie Zeit hatte, sich durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, was geschehen war -

»Hass mich nicht, Mor.«

Mehr verlangte er fürs Erste nicht.

 


	7. VII

Kurz nach Mitternacht wachte sie auf, ohne, dass sie die Augen öffnete. Er spürte es an der Art, wie sie atmete und sich für einen kurzen Moment regte. Ihre Arme umschlangen ihn ein Stück fester, dass ans Gehen nicht zu denken war. Er wollte sie auch nicht allein lassen mit all den Schläuchen in ihrem Körper, und den Albträumen.

»Ich bin hier.«

»Was passiert jetzt?«

In den nächsten Tagen, sofern sich Mor gut erholte, käme S.H.I.E.L.D. wie mit Stark vereinbart. Alle Geheimnisse um die Basis sollten ans Tageslicht kommen. Wenn nötig, mit allen Mitteln, die der Behörde zur Verfügung standen. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er das verhinderte, aber er fand einen Weg.

»Fürs Erste entfernen wir dir den Infusionsschlauch.«

Er merkte, wie ihre Finger immer wieder zu der Stelle zuckten. Einen Drang, den sie zu unterdrücken versuchte. Es erinnerte sie zu sehr an die Basis, glaubte er zumindest.

»Das klingt gut. Und dann?«

»Zwei Freundinnen haben für dich eingekauft. Sie sind schon gespannt, wie du die Sachen findest.«

Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Inferno an Einkaufstüten erhascht, das Stark mit seinen schier unermüdlichen Ressourcen ermöglichte. Der beißende Geschmack breitete sich bei dem Gedanken wieder in seinem Mund aus. Er hasste es, so zu fühlen.

»Wirst du dabei sein?«

»Ich … wenn du möchtest.«

»Bitte, lass mich nicht allein.«

»Versprochen«, murmelte er in ihr Haar, »solange du meine Anwesenheit erträgst.«

»Ich hasse dich nicht.«

Jetzt vielleicht nicht, weil sie verdrängte. Sobald alles an die Oberfläche kam, fürchtete er, für all die Grausamkeiten an jenem Ort zu stehen. Dass sie seine Nähe nicht länger ertrug.

»James?«

»Ja?« Es war seltsam, wenn sie ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach. Gut, seltsam.

»Ich hätte dich mitnehmen sollen.«

Das wäre nie gut gegangen. Nicht auf lange Sicht, denn er war nicht mehr als eine Marionette, mit der man auffiel.

Er wollte vor allem nicht, dass Mor sich mit diesen Gedanken von Dingen, die hätten sein können, belastete. Die Vergangenheit konnte keiner von ihnen ändern. Mit den getroffenen Entscheidungen mussten sie leben.

»Schlaf jetzt, Mor«, wisperte er, denn ihr leises Schnarchen verriet sie. Hinter der Tür harrte seinen Freund die ganze Zeit auf und wagte sich jetzt erst herein. Steve war immer da. Ein Fels in der Brandung, der ihm Sicherheit gab.   
»Du kannst jetzt auch schlafen, Bucky. Ich pass auf.«

»Danke.«

»Wir sind Freunde«, erklärte Steve, bevor er ein Buch aus seiner Jackentasche hervorholte, »ich mach das gern für dich.«

Selbst, wenn es ihn von einem Treffen mit Sam abhielt oder dem Rest des Teams. Es gab so viel, dass er ihm zurückzahlen musste.

  
  


Steve saß noch neben dem Bett, als er erwachte. Ausnahmsweise hatte er die Nacht ohne Albträume überstanden.

»Guten Morgen.«

»Morgen. Ist was passiert?«

Steve hätte ihn geweckt, wenn er ausgerastet wäre.

»Nein, keine Sorge. Stark war vorhin kurz da, um nach Mors Vitalwerten zu sehen, glaub ich. Er sah zufrieden aus, als er wieder ging.«

»Verstehe.«

Dass Steve plötzlich lächelte, irritierte ihn.

»Was?«

»Nichts, Bucky, ich bin froh zu sehen, dass sich einige Dinge nicht geändert haben. Wenn du möchtest, bleibe ich bei ihr, solange du nach oben gehst.«

Das verstand er zuerst nicht, bis Steve auf seine Sachen hinwies. Ja, er musste duschen und sich frisch machen. Es gab nur das Problem, dass Mor sich an seinen Metallarm klammerte.

»Es macht ihr nichts aus, oder?«

»Noch nicht«, murmelte er und entzog ihr vorsichtig den Arm, nur um zu beobachten, wie ihr Gesicht sich verzog. Sie streckte ihre Hand suchend auf dem Laken aus. Wenn er jetzt ging und sie erwachte, war sie mit Steve allein. Er konnte nicht gehen. Nicht, solange er wusste, dass sie nicht in Panik geriet. Er wartete, bis sie die Augen öffnete und von ihm zu Steve schaute.

Sie zog ihre Hand wieder zu sich. Ihre Haltung veränderte sich - ging über in eine zur Verteidigung. Selbst, wenn Mor wollte, könnte sie gegen Steve nichts ausrichten.

»Hallo Mor, mein Name ist Steve Rogers. Ich bin ein guter Freund von James.«

»Freunde seit über siebzig Jahren«, fügte er hinzu, was Mor sichtlich irritierte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Er sah, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Zu früh dieses Thema ansprach, für das er sich in den Hintern treten könnte.

»Ein Freund von James.«

Mor neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Ihre Finger zuckten wieder zum Infustionsschlauch, bis sie Steve ihre Hand reichte. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob ihr Lächeln wirklich echt war oder nur dazu diente, ihre Unsicherheit zu kaschieren. Steve jedoch erwiderte es.

»Hallo, Steve. Mein Name ist Mor.«

»Sehr erfreut. Wollen wir James duschen gehen lassen? Bis er zurück ist, können wir uns näher kennenlernen.«

»Okay.«

Auf ihr Nicken hin trat er den Rückzug an. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Sie hatte nicht näher nachgefragt, was er meinte. Vielleicht tat sie das jetzt. Er durfte sich solche Fehler nicht mehr leisten, ganz einfach.

  
  


Er verbrachte viel Zeit unter der Dusche. Setzte sich auf den Boden und hob den Kopf dem niederprasselnden Wasser empor. Seine Hand ruhte auf seinem Metallarm, befühlte mit ihr die einzelnen Glieder und versuchte, ihn nicht zu verabscheuen wie er es tief in sich tat. Der rote Stern an seinem Oberarm war ihm so verhasst.

Wie konnte Mor ihn berühren, geschweige denn sich im Schlaf so sehr an ihn zu klammern. Sie hatte es früher schon getan. Ihre Wange an das kalte Metall gepresst. Er verstand es damals wie heute nicht.

»Friday?«

Der Computer war immer da. Stets online, falls jemand etwas brauchte und meist war es Stark, der etwas benötigte, was warten konnte.

»Ja, Sergeant Barnes?«

»Kontaktiere bitte für mich Dr. Williams für einen nächstmöglichen Termin. Ich muss dringend mit ihr reden.«  
»Wie Sie wünschen, Sergeant.«

»Danke.«

  
  


Auf dem Weg ins Labor kam ihm Steve entgegen.

»Ich wollte dich gerade holen kommen.«

»Was ist los«, fragte er beunruhigt, obwohl Steve ihn angrinste.

»Nichts. Tony hat ihr gerade die Infusion entfernt und bot ihr an …« Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Sie zu baden.«

Etwas in ihm ging auf die Barrikaden. Er spürte, wie ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte und drängte die aufkeimende Wut zurück. Bemüht um eine unbeeindruckte Miene ging er neben seinen Freund her.

»Ich wusste, es würde dir nicht gefallen.«

Sobald die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, biss er die Zähne zusammen. Stark strich immer wieder über Mors Handgelenk, während er ihr die tollsten Dinge versprach, die sie noch gar nicht verstehen konnte. Reise nach Paris. Venedig. Hier eine Party, da ein Candlelight Dinner … zur Hölle mit ihm.

Ihn beruhigte nur die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht darauf ansprach. Ihr Lächeln war höflich - so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, wenn sie mit den Soldaten redete. Es erreichte ihre Augen nie. Sie hörte Stark zu, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber bereits auf ihn.

»James.«

»Mor. Stark.«

»Barnes, schön, Sie zu sehen. Geht es Ihnen gut?«

_Wenn Sie ihre Finger von ihr nehmen würden …_

Er atmete ein und wieder aus, schluckte die Worte hinunter.

»Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Sie möchten Mor also beim Baden helfen.«

»Steve, du kleine Petze, ich bin enttäuscht. Wir sehen uns später wieder, Mor.«

»Auf Wiedersehen«, säuselte sie betont langsam, weil diese Worte für sie sicher recht neu waren. Steve hatte sie ihr wohl beigebracht, so wie sie ihn anschaute und er nickte.

»Gut gemacht.«

»Danke.«

Er war froh, dass sein Freund sich Stark zur Brust nahm und mit dem verschwand. Mor betrachtete die beiden mehr belustigt als verängstigt. So viele fremde Gesichter machten ihr nichts aus - unglaublich.

»Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist.«

Samt dem Laken stand sie vom Bett auf. Sie zitterte und musste sich am Bettgestell festhalten, aber sie konnte es. Er stützte sie zur Sicherheit.

»Tut mir leid. Ich hätte früher wiederkommen sollen.«

»Steve sagte, du brauchtest Zeit. Seine Anwesenheit hat etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Ich hatte nicht so viel Angst.«

Sie sollte erst gar keine haben, aber er verstand es und er wusste, dass sie gleich hinfielen. Ihr Kichern klang schön in seinen Ohren, als er sie auf die Arme hob.

»Wieso hat du keine Angst vor mir?«

»Weil du _Soldat_ bist. Wenn dir niemand befiehlt, dass du jemandem Schmerzen zufügen musst, tust du das auch nicht.«

So einfach war ihre Erklärung? Er schaute auf sie hinunter, wie ihre Fingerspitzen wieder das Metall seines Armes befühlten. Seine Brust wurde ihm eng. Es war so viel, zu viel, dass er mit geschlossenen Augen schlucken musste. Er hatte das Gefühl, gleichzeitig zu zerbrechen und mit aller Kraft, die er aufbrachte, sich zusammenzuhalten.

Leben war so verdammt schwer.

 


	8. VIII

Er stand mit Mor in den Armen vor einem Problem: was sollte er jetzt tun? Mor selbst baden? Sich mit ihr einfach unter die Dusche stellen und sie stützen? Er hatte vor wenigen Minuten Stark dazu ermahnt, so etwas nicht zu tun. »Ich hole jemanden, der dir hilft, ja?«  
Sie betrachtete ihn, als er sie auf dem Toilettendeckel absetzte und fasste ihn am Arm. Er bedeckte ihre Hand mit seiner, versuchte ihr so viel Ruhe wie möglich zu geben. »Ich bin gleich wieder da, Mor. Nur eine Minute. Die Tür lasse ich offen, okay?«  
»O-kay«, wisperte sie, doch in ihren Augen stand die nackte Angst. Es zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz. Er löste ihre Hand, ehe er ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf gab. »Es gibt nichts, wovor du Angst haben musst.« Außer die Zukunft, wie sie keiner von ihnen sich je erträumt hätte. Die Welt da draußen konnte noch warten. Als er dieses Mal gehen wollte, ließ sie ihn los und schaute sich im Bad um. Er musste sich beeilen. Romanoff kam gerade ins Zimmer. Eine Augenbraue erhoben, musterte sie ihn von unten nach oben.  
»Und Tony glaubte, du würdest es dir nicht nehmen lassen, sie nackt sehen zu können.«  
Die Klinke der Badtür verformte sich unter seinem Griff, dass er sie loslassen musste. Er senkte den Blick auf den Boden. Blinzelte einmal. Zweimal. Etwas flackerte in seinem Gedächtnis auf ... Vor ihm lachte Romanoff in sich hinein.  
»Ja, das dachte ich mir. Wird sie Angst vor mir haben?«  
»Ich muss in Sichtweite bleiben«, raunte er und versuchte, das Bild einer nackten Mor auszublenden, »sie wird dann hoffentlich nicht in Panik geraten.«  
»Versuchen wir es. Wanda bringt währenddessen die Sachen runter.«  
»Okay.« Er ließ sie ins Bad und linste aus den Augenwinkeln über seine Schulter. Mor saß nicht länger dort, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Er suchte automatisch den Raum ab, nur um sie nach hinten gelegtem Kopf unter der Dusche zu sehen. Dampf umhüllte ihre Gestalt. Ihn bannte ihre Haltung. Am Glas der Kabine hinterließ sie ihre Fingerabdrücke. Mor spreizte die Finger, während sie die Arme ausbreitete. Sie hieß das Wasser willkommen, wie einst das Donnergrollen des Sturmes. Wie erwartet, konnte sie sich so nicht lange halten. Ehe sie zu Boden stürzte, kam ihr Romanoff zu Hilfe.  
»Warte, ich halte dich.«  
Sie kam nicht dazu. Mor schreckte derart zusammen, dass sie beide auf den Fliesen ausrutschten. Er zog sie von Romanoffs Körper direkt in seine Arme. Heißes Wasser traf auf seinen Rücken, aber er konzentrierte sich auf Mor. Die Frau, die sich mit hochgezogenen Schultern an ihn klammerte. Ihre Augen hielt sie geschlossen, als erwartete sie Schläge. Sie war verletzt worden. Unter seinen metallenen Fingern spürte er die Vertiefungen, welche die Peitsche hinterlassen hatte. Es raubte ihm den Atem. »Verzeihung, Mor, ich hätte mich eher bemerkbar machen sollen.«  
Romanoff kam leichter auf die Beine. Sie strahlte Ruhe aus, die Mor unmöglich entgehen konnte. Ihr Zittern hörte trotzdem nur langsam auf. Er sprach ihr zu, was wohl sein Übriges dazu tat, dass sie die Augen wieder öffnete. »Sie ist eine Freundin.«  
»Freundin«, wiederholte Mor, »Freundin.« »Ganz genau. Bevor wir den guten Soldat in Verlegenheit bringen, sollten wir dich duschen und dann anziehen. Was meinst du?«  
»Ich ... verstehe nicht.« »Du hast keinen Fehler begangen. Keine Schläge.« Tief Luft holend, kam sie aus ihrer Verteidigungshaltung heraus. Unsicher schaute sie von ihm zu Romanoff, klammerte sich weiter an ihn als wäre er ihr einziger Halt. »Ich bin müde.«  
Natasha reagierte auf ein Zeichen von ihm und verließ das Bad, um Wanda wieder fortzuschicken. Sie blieb an der Tür stehen, bevor sie sich mit einem Lächeln umdrehte. »Gute Besserung. Ich hoffe, wir können zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt miteinander reden.« »Gern.«

Aufatmen konnte er, als Mor wieder im Bett lag. Sie schlief auf der Stelle ein, was ihm Zeit gab, den nächsten Schritt zu planen. Sein Blick ruhte auf den Sachen, die Wanda und Romanoff zurückgelassen hatten. Eine kleine Auswahl, von der sie weder wussten, was Mor passte oder überhaupt gefiel. Nur eines schien klar zu sein: es würde Fragen geben und er wusste noch nicht, ob er sie entsprechend beantworten konnte, ohne sie noch einmal zu überfordern. Er sah sich selbst kaum gefestigt in dieser Welt. Wenn es um Waffen ginge, ja, da gab es eine Menge Dinge, über die er reden konnte. Es sah ganz so aus, als müsste er seine Wissenslücken schließen oder Romanoff reden lassen. Das ließe Mor nur bedingt zu. »Friday?«  
»Ja, Sergeant Barnes?«  
Er sah noch einmal in Mors schlafendes Gesicht, bevor er sich der künstlichen Intelligenz widmete. »Was kannst du mir über die Mode dieses Jahrhunderts sagen?«   
Zu viel. Es war eine Fülle an Informationen, von denen ihm der Kopf schmerzte. BH, Hotpants, Slips, Korsagen - zu jedem Begriff ließ er sich von Friday Bilder zeigen, die ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue schlucken ließen. »Was tust du da«, fragte Steve belustigt, wie auch neugierig, als er sich über seine Schulter beugte, »ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so etwas gibt. Wow, das zeigt verdammt viel Haut.«  
»Allerdings.« Dunkel kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es zu seiner Zeit bereits einiger dieser Dinge gegeben hatte. »Warum siehst du dir so etwas an?«  
»Um Mors Fragen zu beantworten. Romanoff und Maximoff haben so viel hier gelassen. Ich weiß von den meisten Dingern nicht einmal wie sie heißen.«  
»Interessant«, meinte sein Freund nur und setzte sich neben ihn. »Hast du mehr Ahnung?«  
»Nein, aber ich habe es auch nicht versucht, nachdem ich aufgetaut wurde. Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, dass ich alles verloren habe. Für mich existierte kein Sinn in dieser Zeit.«  
»Und dann kam S.H.I.E.L.D.«, erriet er und Steve nickte schmunzelnd.  
»Wobei ich mich frage, warum ausgerechnet ich von ihnen angeworben wurde. Da draußen gibt es Menschen mit viel mächtigeren Kräften und Verstand ...«  
»Weil du schon immer das größte Herz besessen hast«, erklärte er, verwundert über sich, dass er diese Worte benutzte, »vielleicht hast du auch durch deinen Dickschädel gepunktet.« »Der wird es gewesen sein. Natasha meinte zu mir, es könnte Probleme geben.«  
»Welche denn?«  
»Dass du mit Tony aneinander gerätst, was ich übrigens auch glaube, nur etwas humorvoller. Sie ist jedoch davon überzeugt, dass du keinen anderen in ihrer Nähe dulden würdest. Du nimmst sie überdeutlich wahr.« »Ich will nicht, dass er sie anfässt«, stimmte er zu, unfähig, keine Grimasse zu ziehen, »sie ... sie ist weder ein Spielzeug noch das, was auch immer Tony in ihr sieht.«  
»Dann bist du ihr Beschützer? Soldat?«  
Wer sonst nähme sie in Schutz, wenn S.H.I.E.L.D. kam um sie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen? Er kannte sie - ein bisschen. Genug. Mehr als die Avengers, aber er war nicht länger der Winter Soldier. Keine Marionette.  
»Sie kennt mich. Das gibt ihr Sicherheit.«  
»Und was gibt sie dir dafür?«  
Eine Chance, seine Taten wieder gut zu machen. All seine Opfer, bis auf Fury und Steve, waren tot. Er ließ den Monitor verschwinden und gab seinem Freund die einzige Antwort, die er über die Lippen brachte. »Erinnerungen, vor denen ich nicht länger die Augen verschließen kann.« »Buck ...«  
»Bis zum Ende«, er griff nach Steves Hand und drückte sie, »ich weiß. Danke.«  
»Wofür sind Freunde denn da?«


	9. IX

Eine Woche verging, ohne, dass Mor den Rest des Teams kennenlernte. Er ließ niemanden in ihre Nähe, nicht einmal Steve. Der beobachtete sie meist über einen der Monitore oder stand direkt an der Tür. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine ähnliche Qual ab, die Mor aus ihren Träumen riss. Manchmal schien sie erst aufzuhören, wenn ihr Körper keinen Ton mehr herausbrachte. Sie kauerte unter dem Bett oder in der Ecke. Zog ihre Beine an und hielt sich die Ohren zu. All das konnte er schweren Herzens ertragen, nur ihre Schreie ... die waren die reinste Folter.  
»Vielleicht sollten wir einen richtigen Arzt holen. Das kann nicht so weitergehen«, schlug Steve vor, als er sich von der letzten Attacke erholte. Er atmete tief ein und aus, während hinter ihm im Raum Mor bewusstlos inmitten des Raumes lag. Er hatte nicht einmal die Kraft besessen, sie ins Bett zu legen, weil er unbedingt aus diesem Zimmer entkommen musste. Schwach - er war so verdammt schwach.   
»Und was wird er tun? Außer sie mundtot machen?« Mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollpumpen, wie es Stark bereits auf ärztlichen Rat hin tat. Das letzte Mal hatte er angedeutet, dass die Dosis selbst eine Kuh umhaute. Mor war dennoch erwacht, gefangen in einem Albtraum, von dem er hätte schwören können, dass es der schlimmste bisher war.  
»Irgendwas müssen wir tun.«  
»Es sind die Erinnterungen«, raunte er mit gesenktem Kopf, »sie ist darin gefangen und ich erreiche sie da einfach nicht.«  
Mor hielt ihn nur für einen von den Männern, die ihr das angetan haben. Sie trat ihn mit Füßen oder verbiss sich in seine Hand. Selbst sein Metallarm, der sie auf eine Weise faszinierte, die er nicht verstand ... selbst der brachte sie nicht zurück.   
Sein Freund musterte ihn und legte ihm seufzend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es ging ihm etwas besser und er lehnte sich etwas gegen Steve, holte sich die benötigte Kraft.  
»Sie muss unvorstellbare Dinge erlebt haben.«  
»Erst nachdem ich sie zurückbrachte«, erklärte er mit erstickter Stimme, »davor wurde sie behandelt wie eine Prinzessin.«   
»Gib dir nicht die Schuld, Bucky.«  
»Wie sollte ich nicht, Steve? Wenn ich sie nicht aufgespürt hätte ...«  
»Hätte sie jemand anderes gefunden. Sie war allein auf sich gestellt in einer vollkommen fremden Welt. Du solltest darüber mit Dr. Williams reden.«  
Er verzog das Gesicht, wenn er an den nächsten Termin dachte. Dafür müsste er den Tower - Mor - verlassen.   
»Ich sollte ...«  
»Auf keinen Fall sagst du ab. Du brauchst das, für Mor und für dich.«  
Widerwillig versprach er, das Treffen wahrzunehmen, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Als sein Blick über Mors verrenkte Gestalt glitt, ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wie gern würde er mit Sam auf einen Sandsack einschlagen, um die Wut loszuwerden. Diese Machtlosigkeit, zu der er sich verdammt sah.   
»Willst du nicht noch ein paar Minuten warten?«  
Dann würde er womöglich weglaufen. Den Kopf schüttelnd, öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie hinter ihm zufallen. Dies war möglicherweise seine Strafe für all seine Verbrechen.   
  
  
_Ein finsterer Raum. Stickig. Unter den Fingerspitzen fühlte sie Dreck und Unrat, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Jede Regung brachte Schmerzen mit sich. Es war besser, still liegen zu bleiben. Sie dachten vielleicht, sie wäre tot. Eine Erlösung, die sie sich mittlerweile herbeisehnte. Tränen konnte sie keine weinen, denn da waren keine mehr. Ihr Körper war ausgedörrt. Spröde Lippen. Trockene, brennende Augen – nicht einmal das schlimmste, was ihr zustieß. _  
_Ein Riegel wurde geöffnet und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Stiefel. Von Licht beleuchtet, im Spalt der offenen Tür … sie stellte sich tot.  _  
 _»Hallo, Schätzchen. Bereit für noch eine Runde?« _  
_Nein. Ja, vielleicht doch, wenn sie wüsste, dass es diesmal endete. Für immer. Sie hielt es keinen weiteren Tag aus und hatte nicht einmal Ahnung, wie viele inzwischen vergangen waren. Stand die Sonne oder der Mond am Himmel? Hier herrschte nichts als Dunkelheit.  _  
 _»Arme, kleine Mor. So tief gefallen.« _  
_Der Soldat hob sie sich über die Schulter und versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als der Mann ihr mit der flachen Hand auf den nackten Po schlug. Hart. Härter. Er wollte sie aufwecken, aber sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Schreie machten alles nur schlimmer. _  
_»Ich bring dich schon zum Winseln, Kleines. Papi beschützt dich nicht mehr.« _  
_Er warf seinen größten Schatz den Wölfen zum Fraß vor. Fehlerhaft hatte er sie genannt. Alles, was einen Makel besaß, musste verschwinden. Aber sie machten mit ihr nicht das gleiche wie mit den anderen. Für ihren Ungehorsam musste sie leiden. Wenn sie weinen könnte, tropften jetzt Tränen auf das Hemd des Soldaten. _  
_Er nahm immer den gleichen Weg vorbei an den anderen Zellen, damit der Rest von ihnen sah, was nun geschah. Sie hörten ihre Schreie. Geräusche der Geräte, die er benutzte, sodass sie in ihren Ecken kauerten und erleichtert darüber waren, dass sie verschont blieben. _  
_Eine weitere Tür wurde geöffnet und sie auf eine Liege gelegt. Fesseln schlossen sich um ihre Handgelenke, ehe sie ihre Beine spreizten. Sie auf Halterungen fixierten, damit sie nicht ausholen konnte. Inzwischen besaß sie keine Kraft mehr dazu. Der Soldat breitete die Halterungen solange aus, bis es schmerzte. Er achtete darauf, dass noch nichts brach oder auskugelte. _  
_»Wach auf, Mor, sonst wird es heute ganz besonders hässlich für dich.« _  
_Sie öffnete die Augen, als der erste Schlag sein Ziel erreichte. Ihre Bauchmuskeln zuckten, aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Sein Lächeln verhieß nichts Gutes, dass sie stumm zu beten begann. _  
_»Das war erst der Vorgeschmack«, raunte er ihr zu, bevor er sie von der Liege erhob und ihre Hände an eine Vorrichtung an der Decke fesselte. Sie stand nur auf Zehenspitzen vor ihm entblößt. Wenn sie einen Blick hinunterwarf, sähe sie Blut an ihren Beinen entlanglaufen. Ein feiner Rinnsal – noch. Ihre Atmung stockte, als der Soldat die Lederstriemen seiner Peitsche an ihrer Schulter bettete. _  
_»Zähl mit.« _  
_Ich will sterben. Warum hast du mich nicht getötet, Soldat?_  
 _Sie wimmerte. Nicht, weil die Peitsche auf nackte Haut traf, sondern wegen ihm. Wenn sie schrie, fragte sie sich immer wieder, warum Soldat seine Mission nicht mit dem Tod beendete. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er sie ermorden sollte …_   
  
  
»Oh, gut, du bist wach. Ich dachte schon, du bist zu tief drin.«  
»Was hast du getan?«  
Er blinzelte mehrmals. Was er eben gesehen und gefühlt hatte – sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer. Wanda Maximoff beugte sich über Mor, statt ihm zu antworten. Ihre Hand schwebte über ihr Gesicht.   
»Dich teilhaben lassen. Das war nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht. Was sie heimsucht, wenn sie schläft. Ich blockiere die Erinnerungen langsam, aber wie du weißt, sind meine Kräfte unvorhersehbar.«  
Deswegen hatte er nie in Erwägung gezogen, Wanda um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie besaß ihre Fähigkeiten noch nicht lange genug, aber das Schlimmste für ihn war, dass sie mit dem Verstand experimentierte. Fast wie Stark.   
»Wer hat dich gebeten?«  
»Niemand«, antwortete sie und er glaubte ihr, »Vision und ich sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es so besser ist. Für sie und uns, aber allen voran für dich, du Masochist.«  
»Ich will das nicht.«  
»Du hast die Wahl, James: sie verliert ihren Verstand oder du oder ihr beide. Das ist kein zumutbarer Zustand, oder?«  
»Nein, ist es nicht, aber ...«  
»Mach dir keine Sorgen«, sie lächelte ihn, als sie von Mor abrückte und sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand zurückzog, »wenn sie sich erinnern will, wird sie das können.«  
Für den Moment, entschied er, war es besser so. Wenn all ihre Träume so abliefen wie dieser …  
»Sie hat aufgegeben.«   
»Du kannst es ihr nach allem nicht verübeln. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überlebte.«  
Das tat er auch nicht. Er war erschüttert, ja, das Wort traf das Gefühl. Sie hatten Mor gebrochen. Er ballte die Hand zu Fäusten und schluckte. So, wie er jetzt fühlte, wollte er nie wieder fühlen. Mor durfte es auch nicht. Nie wieder.


	10. X

Es kam ihm falsch vor, jetzt im Wartezimmer von Dr. Williams zu sitzen und sich den Stapel an Notizen auf seinem Schoss anzusehen. Er hatte getan, was sie von ihm wünschte. Sich sämtliche Fragen vorgenommen, bevor er den Mut dazu verlor. Im Grunde wusste er nicht einmal mehr, was er aufgeschrieben hatte. Dr. Williams würde es nicht gut heißen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er das alles zwischen Tür und Angel erledigte. Seine Welt drehte sich im Moment nun einmal nicht um die Bewältigung seiner Vergangenheit als Winter Soldier, sondern um Mor. Das musste sie akzeptieren.  
»Guten Morgen, Mr Barnes.«   
In der offenen Tür stand sie dort mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee und einem Lächeln, das er langsam erwiderte.   
»Guten Morgen. Ein sehr schönes Kleid tragen Sie da.«  
»Vielen Dank«, erwiderte sie sichtlich überrascht, was er ihr nicht verübelte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er eine Bemerkung über ihre Kleidung machte. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass Mor heute ein ähnliches anprobiert hatte. Hellblau, anders als Dr. Williams dunkelblaues mit V-Ausschnitt - wie er gelernt hatte. Es reichte Mor gerade einmal bis an die Knie, während dieses hier fast die Waden bedeckte.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr Barnes?«  
»Entschuldigung«, blinzelnd wandte er seinen Blick ab und betrat das Sprechzimmer, »ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.«  
»Setzen wir uns.«  
Er nahm, wie üblich, den Sessel an der Wand, von der er die Tür im Blick hatte. Sie blieb auf seinen Wunsch zwar offen, aber er konnte sein Misstrauen einfach nicht abschütteln. Es wunderte ihn, dass Dr. Williams sein Verhalten kommentarlos hinnahm, aber wie sie sagte, war es ihr wichtig, dass er sich wohler fühlte. Selbst, wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie einige Termine absagen oder extra für ihn verlegen musste.   
»Möchten Sie etwas trinken?«  
»Nein, danke.« Wobei ... »Vielleicht etwas später ein Glas Wasser. Je nachdem, wie es mir geht.«  
»Natürlich. Wollen wir uns der gewohnten Frage widmen, wie es Ihnen geht oder uns lieber Ihrem Stapel zuwenden?«  
Beide Optionen kamen ihm gelegen, aber er nahm Ersteres. Darauf hatte er zumindest eine Antwort, die sie möglicherweise ablenkte.   
»Erschöpft.«  
Als Dr. Williams eine Braue hob, kratzte er sich den Nacken. Ehrlichkeit und nähere Ausführungen ...   
»Ich schlafe vielleicht zwei bis vier Stunden am Tag. Auch nur, wenn Steve mich dazu drängt. Ansonsten bin ich bei Mor. Es ist schwerer als ich dachte ... ich kann kaum mit ihr in einem Raum sein, ohne mir vor Augen zu halten, dass ich dafür verantwortlich bin. Allerdings gelingt es mir auch nicht, lange von ihr fortzubleiben.«   
»Denken Sie, die restlichen Avengers könnten nicht genug auf sie aufpassen?«  
»Steve ist bei ihr, wenn ich es nicht bin. Er strahlt auch diese Ruhe aus, die sie braucht, um sich zurechtzufinden. Ich vertraue ihm.«  
»Den anderen nicht?«  
Die Wahrheit.  
»Am wenigsten Stark. Er schleicht um sie herum und überhäuft sie mit Komplimenten und Versprechungen. Wenn es ihr schlecht geht, ist er der Erste, der sie mit Medikamenten ruhig stellt. Mor verabscheut Infusionsschläuche.«  
Trotzdem benutzt Stark sie immer wieder. Der Mann hörte nur das, was er selbst von sich gab und ignorierte alle anderen.   
»Sie mögen ihn nicht.«   
»Nein, nicht wirklich. Er ist ein von sich selbst überzeugter Lackaffe.«   
Dr. Williams notierte sich schmunzelnd etwas auf ihrem Block, das ihn beunruhigte.   
»Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?«  
»Ich empfinde Ihre Wortwahl in Bezug auf Tony Stark äußerst faszinierend. Sie sehen ihn als Bedrohung an.«  
»Was falsch ist.«  
»Es geht nicht ums Richtig oder Falsch, Mr Barnes. Ich werde deswegen weder die Polizei noch S.H.I.E.L.D. informieren.« Wieder lächelte sie ihn an, bevor sie ihre Kaffeetasse an die Lippen hob. »Ich bin nicht hier, um sie als potenzielle Gefahr für die Menschheit zu bewerten, schon vergessen?«  
Für eine Minute schon, musste er sich eingestehen.   
»Dann ist es auch nicht falsch, wenn ich zuließ, dass man Mors Erinnerungen blockierte?«   
Sie stoppte die Tasse, trank keinen Schluck, während sie ihn über den Rand hinweg musterte. Er zählte die Sekunden, bis sie etwas sagte. Eins, zwei, drei ...  
»Gerade waren wir bei der Vertrauensfrage bezüglich Ihren Mitstreitern und jetzt das - Sie sind immer für Überraschungen gut. Warum haben Sie das getan, Mr Barnes?«  
»Weil sie langsam aber sicher starb. Und ich das nicht mitansehen konnte, weil auch ich ... starb, denke ich. Jetzt geht es ihr besser.«  
»Ihnen auch?«  
»Ich fühle mich schuldig. Wäre ich stärker, hätte ich das mit ihr durchstehen können statt sie zu manipulieren wie man es mit mir tat.«   
Es ging ihr besser. Er sah es Mor an. Sie wurde mit jedem weiteren Tag lebhafter. Begann Fragen zu stellen über die jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit. Aber manchmal, und das waren die Momente, in denen es ihm vorkam als schnitt ihm jemand ins Herz, stockte sie und ihr Blick kehrte sich nach innen. So wie heute morgen, als sie dieses hellblaue Kleid mit Natashas Hilfe anprobierte. Zwei Sekunden hatte Mor es sich im Spiegel angesehen, mit einem feinen Lächeln, das schnell wieder verschwand.   
Keine Kleider, hatte sie gewispert und er hatte schweigend zugesehen, wie sie verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Steves Blick war er ebenso ausgewichen wie dem von Mor, als er den Raum verließ. Es ging ihr besser. Oberflächlich. Er schaute hinunter auf den Stapel Papiere auf seinem Schoß und schloss die Augen.  
»Ich bin ein Feigling.« 

Rufen Sie mich an, Mr Barnes, wann immer Sie wollen.  
Ein Angebot, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er es annehmen sollte. Macht er sich damit nicht von Dr. Williams abhängig? Zog er sie zu sehr da mit hinein ...   
Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Wand des Aufzugs und fühlte sich richtig mies. Sie hatte ihm weder ins Gewissen geredet noch seine Tat befürwortet. Die Antwort auf diese Frage musste er selbst finden. Er hatte sie bereits. Leider.  
Als die Türen sich öffneten, schlich er sich in sein Zimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett sinken ließ und an die Decke starrte. Er hatte Dr. Williams alles erzählt. Von dem, was ihm Wanda gezeigt hatte. Von seinen eigenen Träumen ...  
Ihre Betroffenheit wusste sie, im Gegensatz zu ihm, zu unterdrücken. Er wünschte, er könnte das auch. Für eine Sekunde keine Schuld zu fühlen - ein Traum, der nie wahr werden würde.  
»Bucky, willkommen zurück.«  
»Steve.«   
Sein Freund kam zu ihm und er rückte zur Seite, damit Steve Platz hatte. Über ihre Freundschaft hatte er mit Dr. Williams heute gar nicht gesprochen, dabei war sie für den Moment fast schon lebenswichtig geworden.   
»Wie war das Treffen?«  
»Ermüdend. Und hier?«  
»Wir haben alle Kleider entfernt. Und alle Mäntel. Schals. Stiefel. Ich habe noch nie so viele Einkaufstüten getragen.«   
Der Anblick musste amüsant gewesen sein. Es ließ ihn lächeln, bis er sich der Grund dafür in den Vordergrund drängte.   
»Es sind zu viele Erinnerungen damit verbunden.«  
»Weißt du auch warum?«   
Er erinnerte sich an die mit Blut bespritzten Stiefel und den Saum ihres Kleides. Im Winter hatte sie immer Mäntel zum Schutz gegen die Kälte getragen. Wenn ihr auffiel, dass er fror, gab sie ihm ihren. Mor war immer gut gekleidet gewesen. Und ihre Sachen hielten ihn in seinem Kerker warm.   
»Ein bisschen«, zwang er sich zu sagen, »schläft sie?«  
»Nein. Tony ist bei ihr.«  
Stark. Ehe er sich aufsetzen konnte, hielt ihn Steve ihn nieder.  
»Ihr wird auffallen, dass du völlig fertig, aber auch wütend bist. Sie versteht nicht warum, Buck.«  
»Lass mich los.«  
»Tony würde ihr nie was tun. Er will ihr genauso sehr helfen wie du. Wenn du so weiter machst, wird sie sich am Ende vor dir fürchten.«   
Aber Stark ... lullte sie ein. Sie wusste nicht, mit was für einen Mann er es zu tun hatte. Er wickelte sie um den Finger, bis er bekam was er wollte und ließ sie anschließend fallen.   
»Manchmal hasse ich dich ein ganz kleines bisschen, Steve.«  
»Das ist okay«, erklärte sein Freund, während er ihn zudeckte, »aber ich halte es aus. Ruh dich erst einmal aus.«

Wirklich ausgeschlafen war er nicht, als er das Labor betrat, aber er danke Steve für dessen Fürsorge.   
»Barnes.«  
Stark kroch unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, was eigentlich nichts Besonderes war, wenn er keinen schwarzen BH in der Hand hielt. Seine Sachen waren zerknittert und die Knöpfe seines Hemdes nicht richtig zugeknöpft.   
Nein.   
Das hatte dieser Mann nicht getan. Ein Muskel zuckte in seiner Wange und er ballte die Fäuste bereit, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Tony musste ihm ansehen, was in ihm hervorging, da er leise pfeifend aufstand.  
»Meine Güte, wofür halten Sie mich? Ja, es ist sozusagen Mors BH, aber wir haben nicht ... Sie wissen schon. Ich ziehe mich gerade um für einen Wohltätigkeitsball. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, warum ihre Sachen überall liegen, dass ich meine kaum noch finde?«  
»Nein.«   
»Zu schade. Dann werde ich wohl ohne Socken losziehen müssen.«  
Stark hielt neben ihm inne und legte den BH auf seine Schultern. Dessen Lächeln wirkte so falsch, dass er sich zur Vorsicht ermahnte.  
»Darf ich Ihnen einen Rat geben? Beschützerinstinkt ist schön und gut, aber er trügt das Urteilsvermögen. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Abend.«  
Wortlos schaute er dem Mann hinterher, bevor er sich der Tür zu Mors Zimmer wandte. Den BH griff er sich und verzog das Gesicht. Irgendwann, wenn - falls - sie es aus dem Tower schafften, gab es auch Männer für sie zu entdecken. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht.


	11. XI

Sie saß mitten auf ihrem Bett, vollkommen ruhig und sah so unschuldig aus wie er es sich für sie wünschte. Weder Schmerzen noch Erinnerungen quälten sie, während sie einer Melodie lauschte, die er selbst nicht kannte. Sicher ein Geschenk von Sam, das Steve an dessen Stelle überreicht hatte.   
Er hielt sich dicht an der Tür auf, um sie nicht mehr als nötig zu stören. Wenn sie ihn gar nicht erst wahrnahm, ging er einfach zurück in sein Zimmer. Doch sie öffnete die Augen, als hätte sie seine Schritte oder die sich öffnende Tür gehört.   
»Bucky.«  
Ihm wurde wieder einmal die Brust eng. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn bei diesem Namen nannte, weckte sie seine Sehnsucht nach dieser Person, die er einst gewesen war. Dass sie sich wegen Steve auch angewöhnt hatte, ihn Bucky zu nennen ...   
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das weder seine Augen erreichte noch Mor überzeugte. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite, bevor sie vom Bett aufstand und auf ihn zukam. Das Shirt, das sie trug, war ihr zu weit. Er sollte solche Dinge gar nicht erst feststellen. Seinen Blick abwenden, doch er erwiderte den ihren, um - wahrscheinlich, um sich selbst von ihrem Zustand zu überzeugen. Ihre Finger legte sie wieder um seinen metallenen Ellbogen und schloss kurz die Augen. Es gab keinen Puls zu fühlen, trotzdem sah es so aus, als konzentrierte sich darauf.  
»Hallo Mor«, raunte er ungewollt, legte seine Finger über ihre, »hattest du einen guten Morgen?«  
»Steve zeigte mir, wie man Musik hört. Ich mag es, denke ich.«  
»Du bist dir nicht sicher?«  
»Nein«, antworte sie, runzelte die Stirn, »ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist. Es tut weh, wenn ich darüber nachdenke.«  
»Dann tu es nicht.« Eine egoistische Bitte von ihm, wie er selbst wusste, doch er konnte sich nicht anders helfen. Es ging ihr gut. Die Narben heilten langsam, aber sie taten es. Alles, was er benötigte, war noch etwas Zeit. Er schloss seine Hand über ihre klammen Finger. »Es ist okay.«   
»Tony sagt, man will mit mir sprechen.«  
Dieser elende ... er schluckte und nickte kurz.   
»Das hat Zeit«, versicherte er ihr, während er sich einen Plan zurechtlegte. Stark spielte nach dessen eigenen Regeln. Ihn um etwas zu bitten, bedeutete, sich ihm auszuliefern. Er vertraute ihm nicht genug. Wenn er Steve miteinbezog, machte ihm sein Freund klar, wie dumm er gewesen war. Steve wusste allerdings nicht, was er wusste. »Stellst du mir deine neue Musik vor?«  
»Natürlich.«

Er verbrachte Stunden damit, den verschiedensten Melodien zu lauschen und Mors zufriedenes Gesicht zu betrachten. Sie bewegte sich im Takt der Musik, während er still neben ihr lag. Das hier war für sie und er gab zu, dass er sich bei Sam für diesen Einfall bedanken musste.   
»Gefällt es dir nicht«, fragte sie und schaltete die Musik aus. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er es mag oder nicht mag. Es weckte Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, an die er nicht zurückdenken wollte. Bucky Barnes war gern ausgegangen. Dieser Mann hatte sich gern mit den Mädchen der Stadt verabredet und mit ihnen gefeiert oder getanzt. Ein Mann, mit dem er sich nicht identifizieren konnte.  
»Bucky?«  
Er hob den Blick und ließ zu, dass Mor ihre Finger um sein Kinn schloss. Angenehm. So sehr, dass er für einen Moment die Augen schloss. Der Bucky Barnes, den Steve kannte, hätte diese Situation vielleicht ausgenutzt. Er jedoch war einfach nur dankbar für jede Sekunde, in der er nicht ‘Winter Soldier’ geschimpft wurde. Er fühlte sich nicht wie Bucky, aber auch nicht wie das, was Hydra aus ihm gemacht hatte.  
»Ich bin froh, dass du Spaß am Hören hast. Es geht dabei nicht um mich«, erklärte er ihr schließlich, behielt die Augen aber weiterhin geschlossen. Ihre Finger strichen über sein Kinn, ehe sie ihr Gewicht so verlagerte, dass er ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust spürte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.   
»Darf ich dem Mann danken? Persönlich?«  
Das hielt er für keine so gute Idee. Mit Natasha kam Mor nur unter Umständen zurecht. Sie überforderten einander so schnell, dass er dem Rest bisher dazu ermahnt hatte, von Starks Labor fernzubleiben. Lange konnte er das nicht mehr machen, wenn sie irgendwie vorankommen wollten.   
»Steve hat also gesagt, von dem das Geschenk ist?«  
»Ja, jemand namens Sam. Ist er auch so zuvorkommend wie Steve?«  
Niemand glich Steve, egal auf welche Art und Weise. So geduldig und gütig konnte nur Captain America sein. Er kannte Sam nicht besonders gut, außer, dass er eine ordentliche Rechte besaß. Und Sam stand hinter Steve, was immer auf sie zukäme.   
»Nun, er frisst dir sicher nicht so sehr aus der Hand wie Steve.«  
»Was bedeutet das?«   
»Dass du«, wie erklärte man das am besten, »er wird nicht alles für dich tun.«  
»Frisst du mir aus der Hand?«   
Was für eine Frage …   
»Ja, denke schon.«

»Achtung links!«, lachte Steve, als er an ihm vorbei rannte und riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Er gab auf, ohne es wirklich versucht zu haben, seinen Freund einzuholen. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt, hielt auch Steve inne und kam zurück. »Da war wohl jemand zu lange wach.«  
»Sie wollte nicht, dass ich gehe. Kommt es mir nur so vor oder hat sich die Musik der letzten Jahrzehnte wirklich drastisch verändert?«   
»Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich nicht hinterherkomme. Hast du mit Mor auch das Tanzbein geschwungen?«  
Er und Tanzen - ihm entwich ein kurzes Lachen. Allein die Vorstellung war so absurd, dass er es war, der an Steves Erinnerungen zweifelte.   
»Meine Beine sind zum Sprinten oder Klettern gemacht, aber gewiss nicht dazu, eine Frau im Kreise zu drehen.«  
»Bucky, du hast damals sehr oft, mit sehr vielen Mädchen getanzt. Sie lagen dir immer zu Füßen.«  
Jetzt tat es keine mehr. Wahrscheinlich besser so, denn wer wollte die Frau an der Seite des verhassten Winter Soldier sein? Er hatte keine Verwendung für eine Partnerin.   
»Das war der alte Bucky«, bemerkte er auf dem Weg zu ihren Sachen unter einem der Bäume am Rand. Es wurde Zeit, zurück zum Tower zu gehen. Er hielt sich davon ab, Steve abzuwehren, als dieser ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Auf der Hut war er trotzdem und sah sich nach Gefahren um.  
»Alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte dich nur mal daran erinnern, dass ich immer für dich da bin.«  
»Oh, danke.«   
»Und, wenn du mich fragst«, erklärte sein Freund weiter, nachdem er sich seine Jacke überstreifte, »solltest du es mit Mor versuchen. Es macht euch sicher beiden Spaß.«   
Mor hätte sicher ihre Freude daran, er weniger. Steve könnte ihr das Tanzen beibringen. Wenn sich sein Freund jetzt besser anstellte als vor siebzig Jahren. Damals, bevor er zu Captain America wurde, war Steve ein hoffnungsloser Fall gewesen.   
»Macht es dir mit Sharon Carter auch Spaß?«   
Steves Kopf wurde vor seinen Augen rot. Er lächelte sogar auf eine Weise, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Ähnlich hatte er ausgesehen, wenn es um Peggy Carter gegangen war.  
»Ist es nicht seltsam, die Nichte deiner ehemaligen großen Liebe zu daten?«  
»Daten? Hast du bei Friday etwa Sprachunterricht genommen?«, feixte sein Freund, erntete dafür lediglich ein unbestimmtes Lächeln.   
»Weichst du meiner Frage aus?«   
»Nein, es ist nur, dass Peggy darüber hinwegkam und jemand besseren als mich fand. Ich mag Sharon nicht, weil sie ihre Nichte ist. Sie hilft mir, in der Gegenwart zu leben. Wenn du möchtest, stell ich sie mal offiziell vor.«  
»Haben wir das nicht hinter uns, nachdem ich versuchte, dich umzubringen? Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat sich bereits eine Meinung über mich gebildet.«  
»Sie hat mir geholfen, dich zu finden, Bucky«, sein Freund sah ihn bedeutungsvoll von der Seite an. Sollte er jetzt seine Meinung ändern? Er war sich nicht sicher. Es behagte ihm nicht, diese Frau zu treffen, die er noch vor wenigen Monaten getötet hätte.   
»Wenn sie möchte, Steve, erkläre ich mich dazu bereit.«  
Und er setzte darauf, dass sie ebenso wenig erpicht auf ein Treffen war wie er.


	12. XII

Sie traten in den Stark Tower, Steve wie immer voraus. Über dessen Schulter hinweg, schaute er sich um und blieb mitten im Raum stehen, als sein Blick auf eine Frau mit langen braunen Haaren fiel. Sie konnte nicht Mor sein, denn Mor befand sich noch immer oben im Labor. Doch ihre Haltung, und die unnatürliche Blässe ähnelten seiner Mor so sehr, dass er sich auf diese Frau zubewegen musste.  
»Ich wusste, Sie würden mich wahrnehmen.« Sie besaß sogar die gleiche Stimme wie Mor und als sie sich umdrehte, sah er in ihr Gesicht. Ihr Lächeln, diese Nase - nur die Augen waren anders. Beide von einem satten dunklem Blau, aus denen sie ihn abschätzig betrachtete. »Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Sergeant Barnes.«  
»Ich bin kein Sergeant mehr.«  
»Sollte ich Sie dann Winter Soldier nennen oder ist es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich Soldat sage?«  
»Woher wissen Sie ...«   
Wieder lächelte sie, ehe ihr Blick sich auf etwas hinter ihm richtete. Er spürte ihre Nähe. Steve legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als wollte sein Freund ihn zurückhalten.  
»Sie wollen Antworten, Mr Barnes. Ich bin hier, um dabei zu helfen.«   
Aber wie und warum ... wer ...   
Er machte ihr den Weg frei, während die Fragen unaufhörlich in seinem Kopf spukten. Steve hielt ihn noch immer fest, berührte ihn - erdete ihn, als sie ihr in den Lift folgten.  
»Ganz ruhig, Bucky.«  
»Wie ist Ihr Name?«, wollte er wissen und wieder trat ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.   
»Das wissen Sie. Um mich von ihnen zu unterscheiden, gab mir mein Herr aber noch einen anderen Namen. Er nannte mich seither Mila.«   
Sie hieß also auch Mor. Es gab mehrere von ihnen ... sein Kopf schmerzte, dass er sich an die Schläfen fassen musste. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er ihren mitfühlenden Blick.   
»Es tut mir sehr leid, Sie damit belasten zu müssen.«   
»Es geht schon. Wer hat Sie hergeschickt?«  
»Ein Freund beim KGB benachrichtigte meinen Herrn über die Nachforschungen von S.H.I.E.L.D. und Ihrer Freundin, Miss Romanova. Er fand, ich solle mich auf dem Weg machen und jetzt bin ich hier. Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich nicht, dass ich je eine von ihnen wiedersehe.«  
Ehe er eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, öffneten sich die Türen des Lifts. Stark und Black Widow warteten bereits auf sie, und schienen weniger erfreut darüber zu sein, dass er ihren Gast zuerst getroffen hatte. Stark tauschte mit ihr einen Blick, ehe er vortrat.  
»Miss Iwanow. Wenn ich das sagen darf, sind Sie eine ausgesprochene Schönheit. Wie alt sind Sie noch einmal?«   
»Mr Stark.« Sie ergriff Starks ausgestreckte Hand, ohne seine Fragen zu beantworten. Ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, konnte sie kaum älter als Zwanzig sein, aber sie kannte Mor. Das war mehr als zwanzig, wenn nicht sogar dreißig Jahre her. Sie stand vor ihnen in einem maßgeschneiderten, grauen Anzug und passte sich mühelos in diese Umgebung ein, während der Mor, die er kannte, es nicht gelang. Mila folgte ihnen nach oben.  
»Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?«   
Romanoffs Vorschlag nahm diese Mor gern an und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. Sie schlug sogar die Beine übereinander.   
»Ist es möglich, dass ich sie sehen kann? Bevor wir reden, würde ich das gern tun.«   
»Natürlich. Sie verstehen, Miss Ivanow, dass wir Ihnen nur Bilder zeigen können?«  
»Wie Sie wünschen, Mr Stark.«   
Ein Bildschirm öffnete sich vor ihren Augen, den sie lange betrachtete. Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, bevor sie den Bildschirm schloss.  
»Mehr brauche ich nicht, vielen Dank. Es ist sie.«  
»Wer ist sie?«   
»Ehe wir an diesen Punkt gelangen, Mr Stark, sollten Sie erfahren, wie alles ins Rollen gebracht wurde. Wir, Mor und ich, tragen nicht nur menschliche Gene in uns, wie Sie sicher bereits wissen. Sie haben ihr Erbgut analysiert.«  
Sie sagte das alles so einfach. Ähnlich wie Vision es erklärte, ohne Emotionen. In ihm jedoch brodelte es, weil Stark ihm etwas Wesentliches verschwiegen hatte. Selbst Vision und Maximoff hatten es getan, wenn sie davon wussten. Er wandte sich, wie alle anderen, an Stark.   
»Du hast was getan?«   
»Ich wollte wissen, woher sie kommt«, beantwortete er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens Steves Frage und befahl Friday, ein Fenster zu öffnen. Ein DNA-Strang drehte sich in diesem. »Teile von Mors Erbgut ähneln der von Thor.«  
»Sie ist von Asgard?«  
»Nicht ganz«, erklärte die andere Mor, Mila, »wir stammen von jemandem ab oder eher, wir sind Klone von jemandem, der aus Asgard kommt. Die richtige Mor, wie sie von Hydra genannt wurde. Sie faszinierte diese Leute, doch sie starb - erlag ihren Wunden. So wurde ein Programm gestartet, um sie wieder unter den Lebenden wandeln zu lassen. Als Hydras persönliches Haustier.«  
Bilder vermischten sich vor seinen Augen zu einem Strudel voller Farben. Mal klärten sie sich, dass er einen Ausschnitt erkennen konnte - einen Tank, in dem Teile eines Körpers schwammen. Ein Oberkörper, in dem so viele Schläuche steckten. Kopflos. Andere Gefäße mit menschlichen Gestalten in unterschiedlichen Stadien. Sie ist perfekt, hallte eine fremde Stimme in seinen Ohren nach, Mor ist einfach perfekt. Kopfschmerzen folgten darauf. Er zwang sich, sich auf Mila zu konzentrieren.   
»Der Plan war, dass Hydra einflussreiche Männer durch eine Mor an sich band und wenn, sie Hydra verrieten, töteten wir sie. Jede Mor ist etwas, das sie als Schläfer bezeichnen würden. Leider gingen mehrere Dinge zur gleichen Zeit schief.«   
»Mor entwickelte ein Bewusstsein«, erriet Stark, was ihr ein anerkennendes Nicken entlockte.   
»Der Leiter hegte eine tiefe Zuneigung für sie. Es ging so weit, dass er Unsummen für den Winter Soldier bezahlte. Das hat er sicher bereut. Durch den Winter Soldier lernte Mor etwas, zu dem wir anderen nicht fähig waren. Zu schnell, als dass sie es kontrollieren könnte. Als der Leiter das bemerkte, beendete er das Projekt. Auf eine überaus brutale Art und Weise. Ich dachte wirklich, es erginge ihr wie den anderen.«  
Das war mehr, als er verkraftete. Er ging zum Lift, um ins Labor zu ihr zu gelangen.   
»Sagen Sie, Mr Stark, ist es wahr? Hat sie ein Kind unter dem Herzen getragen?«  
Seine Schritte stoppten, noch ehe er den Aufzug erreichte oder auch nur in die Nähe der Knöpfe gelangte. Woher ...   
»Vielleicht sollten sie den Winter Soldier zurückholen. Es ist schließlich sein Kind, von dem wir reden.«   
»Sie hat es verloren, vermutlich durch die Folter. Ich denke, wir sollten Barnes nicht damit belasten.«  
»Tony!«   
Er zitterte, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seiner Rechten. Wieder blitzten Bilder seiner Erinnerungen auf ... sie erschreckten ihn auf so viele Arten, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. In seine dunkle Zelle kam sein Licht und wärmte ihn gegen die Kälte. Soldat.  
»Mor.«  
Er musste sie sehen. Jetzt. Sofort.   
Es war egal, dass ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Dass er wie ein Neugeborenes zitterte. Sie mussten miteinander reden.  
  
  
Sie saß noch immer auf ihrem Bett und lauschte der Musik, als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete. Ihr Oberteil bedeckte ihren Körper bis hin zu ihrem Bauch, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern, dass es Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft gegeben hatte.   
»Mor.«  
»Ja, Bucky?« Sie stoppte die Musik und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sie lächelte, doch ihr Lächeln hatte nichts mit dem von Mila gemein. Bei seiner Mor wirkte es echter. Ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich viel mehr und ihre Augen ... das Blaue besaß einen helleren Ton als jenes von Mila.   
»Wir müssen reden.«


	13. XIII

»Reden«, wiederholte sie und nickte, »okay.«  
Er trat näher ans Bett, bis er sich auf den Stuhl daneben setzen konnte und hoffte, dass sie die nächsten Minuten keiner störte. Dieses Gespräch musste er behutsam angehen, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, wie er das schaffen sollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte um jeden Preis Antworten. Diesen Drang musste er vor allem unterdrücken, denn Gewalt half ihm nicht weiter. Bucky Barnes gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die welche nutzen, um an ihre Ziele zu gelangen. Aber konnte er dieser Mann sein, wirklich sein?  
»Mor, du darfst mich jetzt nicht anlügen, hast du mich verstanden?«  
Ihr irritierter Blick deutete auf das Gegenteil hin, doch sie nickte langsam. Ihre Finger suchten automatisch einen Weg zu seinem Metallarm, als gab dieser ihr Halt und Kraft für das Folgende. Er ließ sie gewähren, wenn es ihr half. Die Zunge klebte ihm am Gaumen, als er den Mund öffnete.   
»Hast du ... erinnerst du dich ...« Steve wüsste sicher, wie man diese Frage stellte. Sein Freund besäße mehr Einfühlungsvermögen. Er holte tief Luft und wusste, dass es ihm leidtat. »Wir haben ein gemeinsames Kind.«  
»Kind.« Es klang vollkommen fremd aus ihrem Mund, als hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie mit diesem Wort anfangen sollte. Bei dieser Lektion schien sie mit Friday noch nicht angelangt zu sein.   
»Das ist ein kleiner, junger Mensch.«  
Wenn er ihr alles erst erklären musste, bekam er nie Antworten. Hydra hatte ihr Gedächtnis, wie auch seines, durch den Mixer gejagt.   
»Kleiner, junger Mensch.«  
»Wahrscheinlich eine Miniausgabe von dir.« Was er sich gut vorstellen konnte, ohne viel Fantasie dafür aufzubringen.   
»Mini ...«, sie runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief, »Ausgabe von dir.«  
»Mor«, bat er sie leise, »erinnerst du dich?«  
Das hier war die reinste Qual. Ihm wurde die Brust enger, je länger Mor - in sich gekehrt - vor ihm auf dem Bett saß. In ihrer eigenen Welt, zu der er keinen Zugang hatte. Ihr Blick klärte sich langsam, was ihn hoffen ließ. Zumindest solange, bis sie erstarrte und etwas hinter ihm ausmachte. Die Mor, die er bisher kannte, hätte niemals so ausgesehen als könnte sie einem ein Haar krümmen. Sie war zerbrechlich. Ihr Blick weich.  
Keine Spur von der Härte, die sich jetzt hineinschlich. Ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, das sich wie ein Stein auf seinen Magen legte. Er musste nicht hinter sich sehen, um zu ahnen, was Mor sah.   
»Mila«, antworten sie beide im gleichen Atemzug. Ehe er es sich versah, hob er schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht. Er handelte instinktiv und etwas in ihm wusste, was vor sich ginge. Sich zurückfallen lassen, während über ihn hinweg der Beistelltisch geschleudert wurde. Glas splitterte. Sein Kopf schlug auf den harten Boden auf und zwischen seinen Fingern sah er Mor kerzengerade stehen, das Geländer des Bettes umfassend.   
»M-mor.«  
Seine Stimme war viel zu leise, um von ihr gehört zu werden, doch sie wandte sich ihm zu. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihren Augen abwenden. Das war nicht Mor. Nicht seine Mor, doch es war etwas, zu dem sie werden konnte. Mit dem er vor sehr langer Zeit bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und von dem er wusste, dass er sich besser nicht in ihren Weg stellte. Sie war bereit zu töten.   
»Mila«, hauchte ihre samtene Stimme, »Mi-la.«   
Den roten Schimmer ignorierte Mor, als dieser ihren Körper umfasste. Blinzelte und entkam ihm, ehe sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzte. Wenn er genauer hinsah, konnte er eine kaum wahrnehmbare Aura um sie herum ausmachen.   
»Mor.«   
Sie ging, ohne auf ihn oder die anderen zu achten.

Er blieb im Chaos des Labors stehen, während die anderen Mors Spur verfolgten. Sie fanden sie nur dann, wenn sie auch gefunden werden wollte. In ihrem Zustand hielt er es für unmöglich, an ihre Vernunft appellieren zu wollen.   
»Sie geben mir die Schuld, ist es nicht so?«  
Sein Blick galt weiterhin der Zerstörung, aber ja, er tat es. Mila wurde in ihrem Zweikampf verletzt. Ihre Schläfe entlang floss ein blutiger Rinnsal, der sie kaum zu kümmern schien. Ganz die Kämpferin - ein Wesen, das Mor dazu brachte, sich in ein zerstörerisches Wesen zu verwandeln.  
»Ginge es nach mir, säßen Sie jetzt im Kreuzverhör bei S.H.I.E.L.D.«   
»Was Ihnen nicht helfen würde, Mor zu finden. Sie macht sich jetzt auf die Suche nach dem Kind, da bin ich mir sicher.«  
Mila wusste zu viel, als dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte. Leider wollten Steve und Stark abwarten, statt die Antworten zu erzwingen. Alles zu seiner Zeit, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch welche hatten. Wenn Stark dachte, er könnte die Situation kontrollieren, irrte er sich. Der Mann verstand noch nicht einmal Mors Wesen. Allerdings fiel es ihm ebenso schwer. Der Schlüssel lag in der Vergangenheit.   
»Mor.« Es war Jahre her, wie sollte sie ihr Kind finden? Das wäre im Laufe der Zeit sicher jemandem gelungenen, wenn das Interesse groß genug war. Er wandte sich der Frau voller Geheimnissen zu. »Was haben Sie vor?«  
»Nichts, was Sie nicht auch für sie tun würden. Mor ist gefährlich, so unschuldig sie auch ausschauen mag. Nicht umsonst nannte man sie einen Fehler und ihr Kind stellt eine ebenso große Bedrohung dar.«  
Was nichts anderes bedeutete als Exekution. Er hatte Mor nicht gefunden, um sie erneut zu verlieren. Sie begann mit langsamen Schritten, ihr neues Leben zu akzeptieren. Er ließ keine Sekunde zu, dass sie getötet wurde.   
»Und was sind Sie, Mila? Etwa keine Gefahr für die Welt?«  
Sie zuckte mit keiner Wimper, ähnelte dabei Natasha Romanoff, als wäre sie ihr Zwilling. Der Black Widow konnte er jedoch vertrauen und sie teilte ihr Wissen mit ihm. Außerdem stand sie Steve seit ihrer ersten Begegnung zur Seite.   
»Ich wiederhole mich ungern«, erinnerte er den Klon, doch Mila blinzelte nur.   
»Für den Augenblick dachte ich, Sie seien Soldat. Wenn es um Mor ging, war er sehr gebieterisch. Er war so fixiert auf sie ...«  
»Das war nicht meine Frage.«  
Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er es. Mila erzählte ihm nichts Neues, auch, wenn er die Erinnerungen nicht zu fassen bekam.  
»Ich könnte nie so sein wie sie.«  
Wie gut, dass sie in diesem Punkt einer Meinung waren.   
»Entschuldigen Sie mich.« Warum diese Höflichkeit gegenüber einer Person, die diese nicht verdiente? Blickte da sein altes Ich durch? Er hätte Steve gern darauf angesprochen, doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck und die Art, wie er Mila länger als nötig musterte, lenkte ihn ab. Sein Freund wusste etwas. Ohne ein Wort wies er ihn an, ihm zu folgen. Früher schon hatten sie kaum miteinander sprechen müssen, um sich zu verstehen. Das hatte Steve ihm erzählt und ihn mit einem stechenden Schmerz in der Brust allein gelassen, weil eine Mission rief. Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn nie völlig los. Steve wünschte sich so verzweifelt, seinen Bucky Barnes zurück an seine Seite. Irgendwann vielleicht ...   
In seinem Zimmer schaute sein Freund zuerst zurück auf den Gang, ehe er eintrat. Demnach misstrauten mehrere Mila, was gut war, denn er wollte nicht der Einzige sein. Nicht für paranoid gehalten werden.   
»S.H.I.E.L.D. mischt von jetzt an mit. Tony hat sie nicht davon überzeugen können, dass wir es allein schaffen. Hill ist besonders scharf darauf, sich mit Mila zu unterhalten.«  
So viel zum Thema Abwarten und Tee trinken. Ihn verwunderte es nicht, dass S.H.I.E.L.D. sich nicht länger hinhalten ließ.  
»Das klingt wie ein Ablenkungsmanöver.«  
Steve lächelte.   
»Nennen wir es ein Zeitfenster, das wir unbedingt nutzen müssen. Sie hat dir nicht zufällig einen Hinweis gegeben?«  
»Nein«, antwortete er, wünschte, er hätte etwas - irgendwas. Wenn Mila nicht aufgetaucht wäre, hätte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, zu Mor durchzudringen. Er hätte nur etwas mehr Zeit gebraucht.


	14. XIV

_Er wurde beobachtet. Immerzu. Vor, während und nach dem Training mit den neuen Rekruten, die ihn mit wütenden Blicken maßen. Jeder von ihnen strengte sich an, um ihn zu überwältigen. Keiner schaffte es. Er war zu stark. Sie machten es ihm auch leicht, weil sie sich durch ihre Bewegungen verrieten._   
_»Keine Sorge, es wird besser, wenn sie erst einmal das Serum injiziert bekommen. Bis dahin sollten wir ihnen einen Vorgeschmack auf ihre Möglichkeiten danach geben.«_   
_In den Schatten um den Käfig herum bewegten sich Männer, unterhielten sich miteinander. Er sah nie ihre Gesichter, hörte nur ihre Stimmen. Sie gaben die Befehle, denen er gehorchte. Seine Trainingspartner rappelten sich auf, um Platz zu machen. Hinter ihnen öffnete sich eine Doppeltür, durch die eine maskierte Gestalt in schwarzer Kleidung trat. Ein weiterer Winter Soldier, der vor ihm stehen blieb und wie er auf einen Befehl wartete._   
_»Kein Töten. Nur ein Übungskampf.«_   
_Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Information nicht an ihn gerichtet waren. Er tötete nur auf Befehl oder, wenn es die Situation erforderte. Sein Gegenüber nickte, bevor er ihn attackierte. Direkter Angriff, ohne ein Anzeichen wohin. Er fing die Faust im letzten Moment ab, ehe ihm ein Bein gestellt und zu Fall gebracht wurde._   
_In der Dunkelheit wurde gelacht, als sein Trainingspartner versuchte, ihm mit der anderen Faust das Gesicht einzuschlagen. Einmal konnte er ausweichen, sodass der Schlag direkt im Betonboden landete. Unter der Wucht splitterte der, was er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er schaffte es nur mit seinem Metallarm. Besaß sein Angreifer auch einen?_   
_Ihm blieb ein Moment, um seine Möglichkeiten zu überdenken. Die der andere nutzte, um etwas auf ihn zurasen zu lassen. Unter dem Augenschutz sah er etwas blau aufleuchten._   
_»Das reicht!«_   
_Es verschwand genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Sie richteten sich auf und ein Mann trat von hinten an seinen Gegenüber heran. Ihm wurde etwas gespritzt, was ihn aufzischen ließ._   
_»Sei ein guter Junge, Matthew.«_   
_Ihm wurde der Gesichtsschutz abgenommen und er konnte es genauso ansehen wie die anderen Männer im Raum. Braune Haarsträhnen hingen dem Jungen in die Stirn, fielen über sein rechtes, blaues Auge. Das andere war grün. Er hatte solche Augen schon einmal gesehen. Bei ihr. Mor._   
_»Morrigan.«_   
_Nur ein Wort, doch die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor. Niemand fing ihn auf, als er zu Boden glitt. Sie starrten ihn alle an. Für eine Sekunde hatte zumindest er das Gefühl, dass diese Augen ihn ansahen und ihn um Hilfe baten._

  
Steve saß neben ihm am Bett, als er aus dem Schlaf erwachte.   
»Es hörte sich nach keinem guten Traum an. Du hast gezuckt, als hätte dich jemand geschlagen. Gestöhnt.«  
Den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes entging er, indem er sich abwandte und aus seinem durchgeschwitzten T-Shirt schlüpfte. Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er dieses Gesicht vor sich, das langsam wieder verschwamm. Es gelang ihm nicht, das Bild festzuhalten. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, versuchte, sich zu sammeln.   
»Bucky?«  
Als er sich Steve zuwandte, hielt der ihm ein frisches Hemd entgegen. Er nahm es an sich und bedankte sich leise. Mied jedoch diesem Blick, weil es ihn unweigerlich an seinen Traum erinnerte.   
»Ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit, denke ich.«  
»Möchtest du darüber reden?«  
»Es war ein Kampf«, erklärte er langsam, »mit zukünftigen Winter Soldiern. Einer von ihnen war anders.«   
»Inwiefern?«  
Steve folgte ihm ins Bad, wo er das Wasser in der Dusche heiß aufdrehte. Er musste den übelriechenden Schweiß mit all den Gefühlen loswerden. Seiner Unfähigkeit, sich gegen alles zu wehren, was ihm einst angetan worden war. Der frühere Bucky Barnes hätte sich all das niemals gefallen lassen.   
»Er hatte Mors Augen«, antwortete er knapp und schloss die Tür der Kabine hinter sich.   
»Mors Augen? Meinst du, es war ein Klon?«  
»Möglich. Sie haben ihn abgeschaltet, indem sie Morrigan sagten.«  
Er wurde das Bild nicht los, wie der Junge zusammenklappte und wie eine Puppe am Fußboden liegen geblieben war.   
»Das klingt nach einer Spur, wenn du mich fragst.«  
»Ich will nicht, dass Stark etwas davon erfährt. Niemand.« Schon gar nicht S.H.I.E.L.D., die nur hinter seinen Erinnerungen her waren.   
»Verstehe. Du weißt, ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst. Du musst das nicht allein durchmachen.«  
Das wusste er. Natürlich tat er das, aber er wusste im Moment selbst nicht, wie er mit diesem Traum umgehen sollte. Mehr als eine Erinnerung, die wie so viele andere aus dem Nichts kamen. Er drehte sein Gesicht dem Wasserstrahl zu und versuchte, einige der Bilder wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.   
»Darf ich etwas fragen?«  
»Natürlich. Du kannst mich alles fragen.«   
Ob er Antworten parat hatte, konnte er jedoch nicht sagen. Bisher hatte sich Steve zurückgehalten, was das anging.   
»Ist er gestorben?«  
»Denke nicht, aber es war Hydra. Winter Soldier sind stark, aber sie können keinen Betonboden einschlagen. Es sei denn, sie besitzen so etwas hier.« Er hob seinen Metallarm, ballte die Hände zur Faust. Es wäre leicht, seiner Wut Herr zu werden, wenn er seine Faust in die Kacheln der Duschkabine schlug.   
»Du glaubst, er hat so einen?«  
»Ich weiß es nicht«, seufzte er stattdessen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Wand, »ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich ihn im Stich gelassen habe, obwohl er mir fremd war. Mor habe ich auch verloren. Ich konnte sie genauso wenig schützen. Bucky Barnes ist nutzlos, Steve. Ich bin unfähig.«  
»Du warst nicht Herr deiner selbst.«  
Steve streckte seine Hand über die Schulter aus und drehte das Wasser ab, bevor er ihn an der Schulter zu sich umdrehte. Sein Freund sah ihn mitfühlend an, dass es ihm fast etwas besser ging. Wäre da nicht das Gewicht seiner Schuld gegenüber so vieler Leben, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte. Die konnte ihm niemand schön reden oder vergessen lassen.  
»Wie kannst du mich nach allem, was ich getan habe, noch immer ansehen als wäre ich dein Held?«  
Steve lächelte breit.   
»Weil ich den Menschen hinter der Fassade sehe und an ihn glaube. Wie einige andere auch.«  
»Stark? Das bezweifle ich.«  
»Den meine ich nicht. Du vertraust weder S.H.I.E.L.D. noch den Avengers, aber wie sieht’s mit mir aus?«  
Meinte er das ernst?

Sie saßen fünfzehn Minuten später in einem Coffeeshop nahe dem Smithsonian. Steve zog ein Kärtchen aus seiner Jackentasche und ein Telefon, auf dem er die Nummer wählte.   
»Wen rufst du an?«  
»Jemanden, der lang genug dabei ist, um uns mehr Antworten als S.H.I.E.L.D. zu geben. Er hat mich kurz nach meinem Schlaf aufgesucht. Konnte nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich am Leben war.«   
»Kenne ich diese Person?«  
Steve schaute ihn an, als er sich das Telefon ans Ohr hielt und lächelte. Es war keines, mit dem er ihn aufmuntern wollte. Auf ihn wirkte es bedauernd.   
»Ich hoffe es. Ja? Ich bin es.«  
An seinem Kaffee nippend, konzentrierte er sich auf die Menschen um sie herum. Kaum einer nahm Notiz von ihnen. Solange er seinen Arm bedeckt hielt, blieb das so. Im Gegensatz zu Mor wusste er, wie man nicht auffiel.   
»Wir treffen uns im Smithsonian.«  
»Smithsonian? Warum ausgerechnet da«, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, denn das Museum würde er nicht als geheimen Treffpunkt bezeichnen.   
»Er hat auf meinen Anruf bereits gewartet. Das Museum deshalb, weil er darauf bestand.«  
Dort gab es nichts. Weder Schutz noch Fluchtmöglichkeiten, wenn sie von Stark oder S.H.I.E.L.D. gestört wurden. Er verstand nicht, warum es ausgerechnet dieser Ort sein musste. Es lief immer noch die Ausstellung über Captain America. Sein Werdegang und mitten im Raum eine Gedenktafel für Bucky Barnes. Er hätte wirklich sterben sollen, dann gäbe es keinen Winter Soldier. Zumindest einen weniger, der für Hydra mordete.   
»Ich glaube, er wusste, was ich von ihm wollte«, hörte er Steve sagen.  
»Klingt verdächtig nach Stark.«  
»Manchmal, wenn ich mit ihm rede, habe ich auch das Gefühl. Er sagt dann, dass es sein Job ist.«  
Hörte sich wirklich nach Stark an. Es gefiel ihm nicht.   
Wurde er von der ganzen Welt beobachtet? Wartete da draußen jemand darauf, dass er die falsche Entscheidung traf, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen oder zu eliminieren? Die Welt gab ihm wohl keine Chance, wieder der Mann zu werden, der er einmal war. Alle warteten nur auf den nächsten Fall des Winter Soldiers ...

»Da ist er.«  
Unter dem Rand seiner Baseballmütze schaute er zum hochgewachsenen Mann vor dem Podest mit den Uniformen des Howling Commandos. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und sah zu den Puppen hinauf. Unauffällig gekleidet: Lederjacke, Jeans, schwarze Schuhe und Mütze. Unter den anderen Besuchern fiel er nur auf, weil er die Menschen um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragte.   
»Komm, Buck.«  
Er folgte Steve mit einigem Abstand und behielt die Umgebung im Auge. Sämtliche ausgestellte Bilder kamen ihm bekannt vor. Er wusste die meisten nicht zuzuordnen, wagte erst recht keinen Blick in die Richtung seines eigenen Fotos. Das war einfach nicht er.   
»Patriot«, grüßte sein Freund den Fremden und der drehte sich halb zu ihnen um - ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
»Captain. Sergeant.«   
»Warum dieser Ort, Pat?«  
Pat ... dieser Name ...  
»Wollte jemandem was zeigen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr ihn sucht.«  
Der Fremde wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der Gedenktafel, zu die sich Steve noch vor ihm zuwandte. Was immer er sah, es überraschte ihn.   
»Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir es auf einem anderen Wege machen könnten. Das ist im Moment unmöglich. Nur eine Sache: kein S.H.I.E.L.D.«  
»Hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen. Bucky, dreh dich um.«  
Er tat es, und erstarrte.   
»Bucky, das ist Matthew.«


End file.
